One on One
by yunakitty
Summary: He was exotic and beautiful; I was the new kid in town. Our love of basketball brought us together, but our love for each other kept us together. Persona 4, Main x Kou Ichijo. Strength Social Link. Yaoi, boy's love, lemon. Now with happy ending!
1. Chapter 1

"Guys, this is your new teammate, Kenji Matsuda." The gym coach introduced me to the rest of the basketball team, and they just looked back at me with bored eyes for the most part. I managed a little wave and a hello, then dropped my eyes back to the ground. I'm usually good with meeting new people, but only if I'm getting a least a little bit of friendliness back from them. I stared down at my shoes and waited for the coach to tell me what to do.

Suddenly, a pair of gleaming tennis shoes appeared almost toe to toe with mine. I looked up to see a boy about my age, with wispy sapphire locks and exotic, half lidded eyes. "Hey, I'm Kou Ichijo," the boy said to me. I smiled gratefully at him as I took his hand to shake. "Welcome to the team."

"Thanks," I responded. I glanced at the other guys, who had shuffled listlessly back to their positions and were halfheartedly practicing dribbling. Then I looked back at Kou, who was smiling warmly at me.

"You play a lot of basketball?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Off and on." I smiled as I scratched the back of my close cropped silvery head. "But I do enjoy it."

"Well, enthusiasm is what this team needs right now, as I'm sure you can tell." Kou cast a disdainful glare at his uninterested looking teammates. "Come on, I'll get you a uniform and we can go ahead and shoot some hoops." He looked genuinely excited, and I followed him into the locker rooms eagerly.

There, he opened a storage closet and rifled through a few dented cardboard boxes. "Hmm…" he muttered. "Well, you're probably about the same size as me, just a little taller, so a medium will do." He pulled out a pair of shorts and a jersey, and handed them to me. "You can change over there, and then meet me back out on the court, okay?" I nodded in reply, and he left me alone.

I unzipped my school uniform and wriggled out of it, thinking. It was really strange, but I felt kind of weird around Kou. I couldn't place what it was, and it irked me. It was like I was really comfortable around him from the instant I met him, but really uncomfortable too. I shook my head as I pulled on the black and yellow shorts. It didn't make any sense, so I decided to chalk it up to my nervousness over being at a new school.

I made my way back out onto the court, where Kou smiled in a friendly fashion at me and quickly chest passed me the ball. I caught it deftly, and he nodded in approval. "Good reflexes," he commented, and we immediately moved into a game of one on one to test each other out.

Half an hour later, we were both panting and collapsing into a sweaty heap on the bench. Kou reached over to the cooler and got two water bottles, one of which he passed to me. I unscrewed the lid and took a long drink, then wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"You're good," he gasped after drinking half the bottle in one go.

"You too," I replied. We smiled at each other, and that strange feeling came back. I quickly brushed it away as another student approached us.

"Hey, 'sup, Kou? Who's the new dude?" A gregarious looking blonde stood before us, and I could tell by his uniform that he was on the soccer team.

Kou took another swallow of water before he spoke. "Hey, Daisuke. This is Kenji. He just moved here. He's gonna be on the basketball team."

"Oh yeah, the city kid. I heard about you from some loudmouth girls in my homeroom. So, wassup, Kenji? I'm Daisuke Nagase." We shook hands, and Daisuke turned back to Kou. "Hey man, you wanna grab some grub at Aiya?" He glanced at me. "Kenji can come too."

Kou turned to me. "You know Aiya? The Chinese diner?" I nodded, and he continued. "Want to come with us?" I nodded again, and we quickly drained our water bottles. Kou stood and tossed his deftly in the trash. "Two points!" he laughed, and then addressed Daisuke. "Hey, man, do you mind if I get a quick shower first? I'm soaked with sweat."

Daisuke chuckled. "Oh yeah, Mr. Prissy Pants rich boy can't go out in public looking like a hot mess."

Kou blushed, and he groaned. "Shut up, Daisuke. It's just…" he trailed off, a guilty look on his face. "If I go home all sweaty, my grandma will just go off the rail again about how barbaric it is to play sports. And I'm so not in the mood for that today."

Daisuke shrugged. "Yeah, man, it's cool. I didn't mean to tease you about it. I'll just wait here for you guys." Kou and I headed for the locker rooms. I peeled off my drenched jersey the minute the door closed, and Kou went to the storage closet.

"Here's an old duffel bag you can use to take your uniform home in," he said, passing me a small black bag. "I wouldn't recommend putting it in the laundry hamper here; it'll just sit until it rots. We don't have a team manager yet this year, so unless you do your laundry yourself, it doesn't get done." I nodded in understanding, and we made our way back to the benches, grabbing towels from the cart as we went.

I looked away as we both undressed, then wrapped a towel around my waist and headed for the showers. Kou did the same, and motioned for me to come with him to one end of the shower line. "No, not that one," he advised. "The hot water knob doesn't turn, so unless you like your showers reeeally cold, let's use these." He cranked on the water, and set down his shower basket on the ledge. I turned on the shower tap next to his, and stepped back as the cold spray shot out.

"You can use my stuff," he said, motioning with his head at the basket. I thanked him and removed my towel, stepping back to hang it on a hook on the dry side of the wall. I could see out of the corner of my eye that he was doing the same, and that weird feeling came back. I kept my eyes up high, and returned to the water, getting under the now warm flow and letting it rinse the sweat off my body.

I kept trying to tell myself it wasn't a big deal; we were both guys, we were both athletes, we were just showering. Thousands of guys did the same thing every day. But I couldn't help feeling slightly thrilled that we were both naked. I reached out to the ledge to get the soap out of the basket, my eyes lowering in necessity, and I caught a very quick glimpse of his nude form from behind. He had a very firm bottom, curved just perfectly, and I was mortified to feel myself getting aroused at the sight of it.

I could feel the blood surging to my groin, I turned away quickly, scrubbing myself down and trying to think of fat, ugly old women to get my mind out of the gutter before my body betrayed my thoughts. Luckily it worked, and my body stopped reacting.

So now I knew what the strange feeling was - I was attracted to Kou. I had never been attracted to another guy before, and it was confusing. It felt really wrong, but it felt really right at the same time. In fact, I realized, he was more attractive that any woman I had ever seen. There was just something about him.

I was shaken out of my deep thoughts by Kou laughing. "Hey, don't hog the soap," he complained, and I sheepishly turned around and placed it back in the basket. He picked it up and began washing himself, humming slightly out of tune, completely oblivious to my little crisis.

We quickly finished up showering and dried off with our towels, then went back to the benches and got redressed. I had a couple of opportunities to sneak glances at Kou's body, even though it went against my better judgment. I got to see that he wore bikini brief underwear, a fact that intrigued me, and I got to see how flat and sleek his abdomen was. I also saw that he had the palest, tiniest nipples I had ever seen in my life; not that I had seen a lot. I blushed and looked away as he turned his head in my direction, and hurriedly pulled on my shirt.

We rejoined Daisuke on the court, and then the three of us headed for the Central Shopping District. The two of them chatted in an animated fashion about various subjects, and I just walked along quietly, listening to the way they interacted with each other. I had to admit that I was a little jealous of how close the two of them seemed, as I had already decided that I wanted to be close friends with Kou.

Very close friends.

I shook that thought out of my mind as we entered the small diner. We took seats at the counter, with Kou sitting between Daisuke and me. Kou turned to me. "What are you going to get?"

I peered up at the specials board. "Hmmm…I don't know. What do you guys usually get?"

"Let's get spicy beef ramen," Daisuke suggested, and we duly ordered. Soon, we were slurping down the steamy soup.

Kou paused to take a sip of water and wipe his eyes. "It's spicy all right," he stated.

"Well, yeah, duh," Daisuke snorted, picking up his bowl and drinking the broth. We finished our meals and headed out of the shop. "See you guys!" Daisuke called, heading down the road in the opposite direction than we had to go.

Kou and I walked in silence for a few minutes. He finally piped up. "So, do you like Daisuke?"

I misunderstood his meaning, and spluttered and blushed my way through my answer. "No, I mean, I don't think he's cute or anything, or…oh. That's not what you meant. Uhh, yeah, he's a nice guy." I was silently kicking myself for giving such a stupid answer. Now Kou was going to think I was a weirdo.

He laughed lightly. "Oh, so he's not your type?"

My face reddened. "What!?"

Kou laughed again. "I'm just teasing you." He snorted. "Daisuke is a hit with the ladies though. They hang around the soccer field like flies on garbage. They'll wait all that time to talk to him, and he'll blow them off in one second. He's just not into girls."

I felt my heart skip a beat. So Daisuke was… This somehow made me more jealous of him, as I imagined him and Kou pursuing a romantic relationship.

"Yeah, he says relationships are a big waste of time, and a distraction from what's important," Kou continued. I realized that I had once again misunderstood the situation. Daisuke wasn't into girls, but he wasn't into guys either. He just didn't want any romance.

"Oh," I said rather lamely.

"What about you? Got a girlfriend?" Kou asked me.

"N-no…" I stammered. I swallowed hard. "Do you?"

Kou shrugged. "Nah. Girls just don't seem to be interested in me." He sighed. "Daisuke says it's because I'm too pretty." He made a pained expression. "But I can't change my face! This is the way it looks. I can't help it if my eyelashes are longer than any of the girls' in my class." He blinked slowly to illustrate, and I felt my breath get taken away by how gorgeous his long black lashes looked against his smooth cheeks.

"So, I just try not to worry about it," he concluded. "One day, someone will like me for me. Eyelashes and all." He laughed lightly, and I turned away to hide the blush that rose up on my face. "Oh, here's my house."

I gaped as I beheld the huge classic Japanese style estate before us. "Wanna come in?" Kou asked. "I mean, you're here already." I just stood for a moment. "I mean, into my part. I won't take you in the main house to be grilled by the family." He rolled his eyes, and I nodded and followed him over to a side building, which looked like a guest building.

"This is my place," he said.

"You have your own house?" I asked, surprised.

"Well, yeah," he said, letting us in with a key. "I mean, I usually go over to the main house for meals, just out of courtesy and convenience, but I have everything I need here."

"Your family must be wealthy," I commented.

"Mm hmm," he said simply. "Since you're new here, you don't know, but the Ichijo family is 'something' around here. Almost like nobility."

"Wow, but you're not stuck up or anything at all!" I blurted out.

He grinned. "Nope." He then sighed and looked away. "Well, see…I'm adopted. It's not a secret. My parents couldn't have any children, so they adopted me ten years ago to carry on the Ichijo name. But then, miraculously, they were able to have a child of their own. My little sister, Sachiko. She's two now. I'm still the only male of the family, but a lot of the pressure is off of me now that they've got a real kid."

He sighed heavily, then gave a forced smile. "I'm sorry, I'm being rude going on and on about stuff like that. Anyway," he said, as we slipped off our shoes and entered the main living area. "After my parents had Sachiko, they let me move into the guesthouse. You know, tomake more room for the real kid, ha ha." He gave a fake sounding laugh, and my heart panged when I noticed how pained his face looked.

He showed me his small kitchen, his bedroom, and all the other rooms of the house. I was really impressed that a second year was living on his own, and a naughty part of my mind lingered on how convenient it would be to have private living quarters, if our relationship ever went to the next level…

I was snapped out of my daydreaming my Kou poking at my arm. "Hey. Why are you blushing? It's just a bathroom," he laughed. I laughed too, feeling a bit embarrassed. "Well, thanks for coming over. I need to get ready for dinner with the family. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

We made our way back to the entrance, where I slipped my shoes back on. "See you later," I said softly, and slipped out through the front door, with him waving after me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Kenji, wait up!" Kou called. I slowed my walk happily, allowing him to catch up with me before I went into the locker room. As usual, we were the only ones left at practice, as the other members had ditched at the first possible opportunity.

It had been three weeks since I joined the basketball team, and I had not yet missed a practice. I made sure each time to challenge Kou to an intense game of one on one, so that we would get as sweaty as possible and have to take showers together.

It wasn't like I was courageous enough to actually attempt anything while we were in the shower. It was all for the voyeuristic thrill of seeing his perfectly slim, pale, nude body each time. I had seen everything by now; I could now testify for a fact that, in a figure of speech, the carpets matched the drapes. But seeing him only stoked the fire inside me to have him. I knew that it was going to be near impossible - I didn't even know if he liked guys, let alone me. All I knew was that seeing him showering turned me on, and fueled my fantasies every night as I lay alone on my futon.

So I continued on with my scheme. Actually, Kou enjoyed the enthusiasm and competition that I brought to the team; two things it had been sorely lacking before my arrival. He often told me how much he appreciated me being on the team, and that made my heart soar.

Thinking on all this, I stripped off my drenched uniform, wrapped a towel around my waist, and padded over to the showers. Kou was just a few moments behind me. I watched him out of the corner of my eye, and once his head tilted back and his eyelids closed as he washed his hair, I began ogling his body unabashedly. Oh, how his slim waist tapered into his narrow hips. How his thigh muscles stood out, sleek and firm. And then his manhood…how I longed to drop to my knees before him, and take it in my mouth. It was something that I'd never done to another guy before, but I had already plotted it out in my head a dozen times while pleasuring myself at night. Exactly what I wanted to do to him, and exactly what I wanted him to do to me.

I was too lost in my thoughts to jerk my gaze away as he opened his eyes unexpectedly. I suddenly realized that he could tell I was looking at him, and I tore my eyes away, mortified. I turned away and soaped myself up frantically, hoping the moment would just breeze over.

Kou didn't say anything at first. Then he laughed weakly. "What, have I got a weird mole or something?"

I coughed in an embarrassed fashion, but managed to speak. "No…I just…I just was zoning out while thinking about something else. Sorry, didn't mean to stare at you." I tried to sound aloof, but my hands were shaking.

"Oh, of course." He laughed lightly. "I know you're not checking me out," he said. He turned off his tap and shook himself off slightly, then reached for his towel. I also turned off my shower and dried off. We dropped the subject, much to my relief.

We went to Aiya with Daisuke, who got a phone call from his mom during the meal and had to leave. He apologized to us over and over as he departed, leaving Kou and me to eat our pot stickers in silence. It seemed that the earlier awkwardness still hung over the air, and neither of us seemed inclined to talk about it, or anything else for that matter.

As we were leaving, Kou finally turned to me and spoke. "Hey, are you any good at math?" he asked.

I grinned. "It's my best subject."

He sighed in relief. "Good. I'm on the verge of flunking Trigonometry. Do you think you could go over some problems with me?" I nodded, secretly thrilled that he needed me for something.

We walked to his house, and settled in at the low dining table. "Okay, this is the area I'm struggling with," he sighed as he opened his notebook. "I just DO NOT GET sine and cosine."

I explained the concepts to him in an easy to understand fashion, then leaned forward over the table, pointing out the places he was making errors. I made sure to accidentally on purpose brush my hand against his as much as possible, and kept scooting closer until our thighs were pressed together.

I was leaning in to peer at a problem, which was near impossible to read in his bad handwriting. I turned to ask him a question just as he turned to say something to me, and my heart nearly stopped as the sudden movements brought our faces just a couple inches apart.

We both froze. I could feel his hot breath on my lips, and I could hear his heavy, nervous breathing. My heart was pounding in my ears. This was my chance! But…I hesitated. What if I kissed him and he rejected me utterly? It would be pure devastation. Still…the temptation was so great. All I had to do was lean in just an inch…and press my lips to his.

Kou sighed softly, and closed his eyes. That was when I knew he wanted it too. I steeled up all my courage, and…

…jumped back about a foot when a loud crow began squawking right outside the window. I clasped a hand to my heart, and Kou's eyes flew open. He looked over at the window, and laughed weakly at the black bird there. "It's Aho-chan," he said. "That dumb bird always hangs around here." I laughed nervously, and we both fidgeted for a moment before moving back together before the textbook. I briefly considered taking his chin in my hand and kissing him right then and there, but he was staring down intently at his book, his face red as he began reading a problem aloud in a stilted voice. I decided that the moment had passed, unfortunately. Hopefully, there would be another chance.

We made our way through the text book, going over all the areas where he was having trouble, and the sun set before we knew it. "Ack! I can't believe how late it is," he lamented. "Hey, do you want to stay for dinner with my family?" He looked hopeful, and I eagerly agreed. I called home and let Nanako know I wouldn't be there for dinner. I was relieved to hear that Dojima was home, so she wouldn't be eating alone. Kou then called the main part of the house to let them know there would be an extra person at dinner.

Then Kou and I headed over for the main part of the house. He was fidgeting a little as we walked. "My family's kind of weird," he blurted out suddenly. I raised an eyebrow, and he continued in a rush. "They're really traditional, so like, if you don't mind, watch your manners and stuff. And they'll probably ask you all kinds of nosy questions, so just go with it, okay?" I nodded, and he seemed relieved.

"All right, here we are," he said as he slid the front door open. We stepped inside, removing our shoes and then donning house slippers. We were led by a kimono clad servant to the dining hall, where we joined the rest of his family.

I had braced myself for them to be cold and weird, but they were actually very warm and welcoming to me. His grandmother was a frail, but charming old lady, and his parents were nice people too. I really liked his little sister Sachiko, who had to be the most well behaved two year old I had ever seen in my life.

When the meal was over, I thanked his family profusely and we headed back for Kou's private quarters. "Sorry to get you all scared for nothing. It's just that last year, I tried to bring Daisuke to dinner, and…" he trailed off and groaned. "He picked his teeth at the table, and I thought my grandmother was going to have a heart attack. Then he talked really loudly about a gory horror movie he saw, putting my father off of his steak. It was just a disaster." He smiled at me. "I should have know better. You're not a goof like Daisuke."

I shrugged, smiling back at him. "Oh yeah," he said. "I had one more question about the math." We went back to the table where he cracked the book open again. "Right here, I don't see why it goes like this…" We leaned over the book together, as I explained the concepts he was missing.

"Oh! Well, duh, now I feel stupid," he laughed as he realized his simple error. He turned a smiling face to me. "You're an awesome friend," he blurted out, then blushed. "Oh, that sounded kind of silly. Like something a kid would say."

I laughed it off. "Well, I guess I'll head home," I said, a bit reluctantly.

"Yeah," he said, also sounding wistful. "Hey," he piped up. "You want to come over again Saturday night? After practice, you know. You can eat dinner here, and…and you can spend the night, if you want." He picked at the edge of his book, and I felt a thrill go through my body when I realized that perhaps he was feeling the same stirrings inside that I was.

He spoke up again, talking fast. "I mean, there's no school the next day, and we can stay up as late as we want here, and I've got a lot of great Korean horror movies on DVD. Well, it's up to you, and it's no big deal if you don't want to." He picked even harder at the edge of his book, not looking up.

"Yeah, why not?" I said, shrugging and trying to sound nonchalant despite the fact that my heart was pounding in excitement in my chest.

Kou smiled from ear to ear, and we stood up. "Okay, well, I'll see you tomorrow at school." We walked to the front door, where he looked a little worried. "Are you going to be okay walking home alone at this time of night? It's really foggy out."

I smiled. "My uncle's house is straight down the road from here," I told him. "I'll be okay."

Still, he stood at the gate of his family's estate and watched me walk down the road. I glanced back every so often to see him still standing there, and it warmed my heart a little. Finally, the fog became too thick, and I couldn't see him anymore. Fortunately, I was just a stone's throw away from the Dojima household, where I slipped in the house. Nanako was apparently already in bed, and Dojima was snoring on the couch, two empty beer cans in front of him.

I smiled and made my way up to my room, where I changed into my sleep clothes. I switched out the lights and laid down on my futon. I lay in the darkness, running the events of the day through my head again. Kou must have realized the significance of my staring at him in the shower, and maybe he felt the same way about me. That had to be why he closed his eyes and was seemingly waiting for me to kiss him…

I remembered how I had felt then; nervous, thrilled, aroused, and about a dozen other emotions. It had felt wonderful to have him that close to me. Thinking about it soon had me turned on, and I reached under the sheets, fondling at myself absentmindedly through my pajama pants. I was completely rigid within seconds, and I pulled my erection out of my pants, stroking at it energetically.

I thought about Kou's long eyelashes, his slender, dexterous fingers, and his perfect pink mouth as I touched myself. I imagined his eyelashes tickling my lower abdomen as he kissed a path down my body; I imagined those fingers wrapping around my length; I imagined watching that mouth lower slowly, his tongue creeping out…

I gave a muffled moan as I climaxed to the fantasy of Kou pleasuring me. As I panted and recovered, I had to wonder if that was what might happen when we spent the night together…Don't get ahead of yourself, I chided myself as I cleaned up the mess I had made.

The two days seemed to drag on and on. I saw Kou's class across the PE field on Friday, but he didn't see me. I didn't actually get to talk to him until the final bell rang on Saturday. I exited King Moron's class and ran immediately into Kou, hanging out as usual with Daisuke and two of the guys from the soccer team. He looked up at me, and I swore I saw his cheeks flush.

"Hey," I said in as aloof of a voice as I could manage, considering I was really excited for that night. "Ready for practice?"

"Mmm," he assented, and we walked with Daisuke and the soccer players to the practice field. The two soccer players were loudly ragging Daisuke about some girl who brought him cookies.

"You oughta hit it!" one crowed.

"Whatever," Daisuke grumbled.

"You're a pussy, dude," the other player chortled. "You're as much of a fag as Kou."

I glanced at Kou, who had turned bright red, right to the tips of his ears. Daisuke growled angrily. "Shut up! You two are the fags," he spat at the soccer players. "You're always slappin' each other's asses in the showers. Don't deny it; I've seen you," he said, cutting off their protests.

My heart stopped for a minute when I worried that someone would make a comment about how often Kou and I showered together, but I remembered that we were almost always there past everyone else, so we were rarely seen. Fortunately, the conversation turned in back to the girl who liked Daisuke.

"Still, man, if you weren't such a wimp, you could be screwing her," the second soccer player said. Daisuke came back loudly with a retort, and the three of them squabbled all the way out of the building, as Kou and I trudged along quietly behind.

None of the other guys on the basketball team had shown up to practice; this was often the case on Saturdays, when everyone was eager to get home and enjoy their time off. So it was just me and Kou on the court. The coach didn't even linger very long, seeing that we were the only players who bothered to show up, and knowing that we didn't need encouraging. He waved goodbye to us, and headed off for his own weekend.

I threw myself wholeheartedly into the one on one game, as did Kou. We played for as long as we could stand it, then finally sank onto the bench together, nursing our bottles of cold water. Kou drained his, and then fidgeted with the cap. "Well, we ought to get a shower," he murmured, and I nodded, trying not to act excited.

Once in the locker room, we moved to the benches to begin undressing. As usual, I watched him surreptitiously, but something felt different this time. I finally figured out what it was - he was stripping with full awareness that I was watching. Still, I didn't want to ogle him openly, and I pretended to be struggling with the knot on my shoelaces as he put on a show for me. I watched him out of the corner of my eye as he slid his shorts down slowly over his narrow hips, revealing his sweat soaked dark blue bikini briefs.

My breath hitched in my throat as I saw that he was slightly hard underneath. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband, and rolled it down, revealing himself completely. I could hear that he was breathing heavily, and I saw his half erection twitch slightly as it grew steadily fuller. "You can look if you want to," he said in a low voice.

I thought I would die of happiness, and I slowly turned my head towards him. I could feel that my cheeks were burning, and I subconsciously licked my dry lips as I stared at his almost fully erect manhood. I had only ever seen him in the natural relaxed state, so this was incredibly amazing and arousing.

He pulled his briefs off the rest of the way, and I slowly eased my own shorts down, revealing my throbbing, desperate erection. We just stood, staring at each other, breathing heavily, both enjoying the moment and unsure of what to do next.

That was decided for us as a loud bang signaled the entrance of someone else to the locker room. We snapped out of our daze of lust and grabbed at our towels, wrapping them around our waists in an almost synchronized motion. The loud voices of Daisuke and the other soccer players echoed against the tile, and the guys themselves entered the area we were in just seconds later.

"I don't give a shit!" Daisuke grumbled loudly, and then started as he saw us there. "Hey Kou, hey Kenji," he said.

I could tell that Kou was struggling to act like everything was normal. "What're you doing in here?" he managed to ask Daisuke, in a light, nonchalant, though slightly shaking voice. "I thought only rich boys get showers before going home."

Daisuke shook his head. "Dude, it's almost summer. It's HOT out there. My balls are seriously sweaty as hell."

One of the other soccer players groaned. "Nobody needs to know that, Duh-suke."

Another player laughed. "Why don't you just get that Tomoko from Class 1-3 to lick 'em for ya?" All the players howled with laughter.

"Shut up, fucker!" Daisuke snapped. "Ugh, you guys are stupid," he grumbled. He quickly shed his uniform and grabbed up a towel, wrapping it around his waist and stomping for the showers. Kou and I followed him, as the other players stripped off and came after us.

The even hissing of many showers going at the same time soon filled the locker room, as we all showered. Kou and I had managed to lose our erections from the fright of being barged in upon, and we were able to shower naturally, without having to pose awkwardly to hide anything. The soccer players continued to talk crudely about girls at the school, and I cast a quick glance at Kou. He gave me a weak smile as he soaped up his body.

I was surrounded by naked men, but I felt absolutely no urge to look at any of their bodies. None except for Kou, who I snuck fast looks at every so often, being as discreet as possible. My body tingled in anticipation of our night together.


	3. Chapter 3

After the shower, Daisuke headed off with his teammates to Aiya. We passed on the invite, both because we didn't want to spend anymore time with the rude, loudmouthed guys, and because we wanted to spend time…alone.

We walked to Kou's house, making nervous small talk. I had already packed a few things in my school bag; a change of clothes, some pajamas, and my toothbrush, so I was ready to go straight to his house. We arrived and he let us in. I didn't fail to notice that his fingers were shaking as he turned the key in the lock.

"So, um…" he said as we slipped off our shoes. "Oh yeah! Do you like Pizza Up?"

"Yeah, that's my favorite pizza place," I responded.

"Okay, cool. I'm going to order our dinner from there, okay?" I nodded, and he got the phone. "Hey, do you like the Fisherman's Special?"

"Is that new? I haven't had it yet."

"It's squid, potatoes and corn."

"Yeah, that's fine," I told him, and he dialed the number, turning his attention to ordering pizza. I set my schoolbag down on the ground and sat on the couch. I picked up one of the magazines on the coffee table and flipped through it absentmindedly, my mind already racing with thoughts of what might happen during our night together.

After the pizza came, we settled down on the couch to watch one of the horror movies he had promised. I considered trying to make a move on him then, but I kept chickening out; and also, the movie was rather good, so my attention was distracted.

Once it was over, I turned to him. "I don't get it. Was the little sister real or not?"

Kou shrugged. "I'm not totally sure, but I think she was dead. The older sister was imagining her and the stepmother the whole time, and pretending to be them."

"Hmm," I said. I didn't really understand the movie, but it had definitely creeped me out. The sun had set while we were watching the movie, making it dark in the room except for the glow of the TV. I shivered a little as he went to change the DVD.

He noticed and frowned. "Are you cold?" he asked.

"A little," I fibbed. "Aw, hell. No, actually I'm sort of scared."

"Oh! Do you not want to watch horror movies? I have some other stuff." He seemed nervous as he thumbed through his DVD's.

"No, anything's fine," I assured him. He popped in another horror movie and sat back down on the couch with me as it started up. Ominous music began playing immediately, and he used the remote to go into the menu and turn the subtitles on, then hit play. I scooted a little closer to him, giving a hollow laugh when I noticed that he tensed up a little. "Ha, I'm already scared," I said. What exactly I was scared of was dubious at that point.

"Me too," he said in a quiet voice, and I knew he was feeling the same way. I decided to stop messing around, and just go for it. His hand was laying on top of his thigh, so I reached over and laid mine on top of it. I just let it lay there for a minute, then stroked my fingertips very lightly on the back on his hand.

He shuddered hard, and I stilled the movement of my fingers. "Do you want me to stop?" I asked in a low voice.

He closed his eyes tightly, a flush creeping out across his face. "N-no…" he stammered, so I turned his hand over and traced my fingertips in the palm of his hand. His lips parted, and a quiet moan issued forth from his lips. I picked up his hands, and pressed my lips into the palm. "Kenji…" he whispered, trembling hard at this point.

"Kou," I whispered back, and laid his hand back down, leaning in and pressing my lips this time to his lips. It was like this rush of hot energy surged through my body the second our lips met. It felt so perfect, so right. He gave a low groan deep in his throat. I kissed him again and again, simple closed mouth kisses that seemed to get hotter and hotter with each second.

Kou turned his body more towards me, and reached up, clutching onto my upper arm. He parted his lips, and I parted mine, nervous and thrilled to be taking that next step. I slipped my tongue into his mouth, and he shuddered adorably. He traced the tip of his tongue around and around mine as I leisurely explored the inside of his mouth.

I felt his hands on the front of my uniform, and I moaned into the kiss as he began unbuttoning my shirt. His fingers were nimble, and soon the starched white top was completely open. I concentrated on unbuttoning his as I continued to kiss him. Our hands met halfway, as he had begun unbuttoning it from the bottom.

I brought my mouth away from his, and I could see that his face was as flushed as mine felt. I slid his uniform top down his back, then leaned in and did something I'd wanted to do for a long time - I took one of those perfect, pale pink nipples in my mouth. Kou gave a hot squeal as I did so, his back arching. I murmured softly, then moved my mouth to the other, teasing and sucking there as well. I was intrigued to see that after teasing them, they were now red, hard little nubs.

Kou moved his mouth hungrily to my neck, kissing and nibbling the skin in a frenzy. I groaned, shifting my hips as my already hard manhood throbbed and ached with urgency. I couldn't help but reach down and unzip my own pants, shoving them and my boxers down my hips to free my erection from its tight, uncomfortable confines. I could hear Kou gasp at my sudden, bold movement, and I worried that I had moved too soon.

But that fear was assuaged as his hand traced slowly down my chest. He grazed past my abdomen, then came finally to my erection, which he touched with a light, tentative hand. I gritted my teeth and sucked the air in harshly. Feeling his soft, delicate hand on me was overwhelmingly erotic, and I almost felt dizzy.

He stroked at me a little more decisively, sliding his fingers over the firm flesh. The tip was already weeping, and he rolled his thumb over it, causing me to moan his name uncontrollably. "Kou, Kou…please…Kou," I begged. I gazed into his eyes, my expression needy and desperate.

He murmured softly, then dropped his eyes down into my lap. He pulled at me for a few more seconds, and I thought I would climb out of my skin as I saw his back bending, as he lowered his head down towards me. I dug my fingers into the couch and raised my hips up stiffly. "Oh, please," I whined, and then he was there. I could feel his hot breath on the tip, and I looked down quickly, wanting to see every second. The back of his head obscured most of the action, but I gave a thrilled cry as his tongue moved out, lapping at the very tip.

"Kou!" I cried, and he enveloped the head with his mouth. It was the first time for both of us, but it was beautiful; a sloppy, heated rush of passion. I was too pent up to last for long, and I felt myself getting dangerously close to the breaking point. My breathing became labored as he stroked at the shaft with his hand "Kou, I..." I attempted to give him some kind of warning, but it was too late. I was there, over the threshold, and my release burst out of me with such force that it was staggering. I groaned his name over and over, as I melted back into the couch. I couldn't believe it...I had come inside of his mouth, and he had apparently swallowed it, I realized as he sat up and gave me a shy smile. It was too wonderful for me to fathom, and I found myself suddenly and inexplicably crying.

Kou's face was stricken with worry. "What did I do?" he stammered.

I shook my head, wiping my tears away with the back of my hand. "I'm sorry," I gasped. "It was just so good, I'm overwhelmed." I reached out tentatively and took his hand in mine, lacing our fingers together. Then I leaned in and began kissing him once more. I'm sure he could taste my tears, and I could taste myself in his mouth. But we didn't care; we just kept kissing each other deeply, lacing and unlacing our intertwined fingers over and over again.

I pulled away and kissed at his neck, eliciting a groan of pleasure from him. The skin of his neck was smooth and fragrant, smelling sweet like his shampoo. I kissed his right shoulder, then kissed down his chest once more. I reached down and stroked at him through his pants, feeling that he was completely rigid below the fabric. He bit his lip and gave a muffled groan, squirming a little. As I teased one nipple with my mouth, my hands were steadily working at unfastening his pants. He lifted his hips and allowed me to tug his pants down. They pooled around his ankles, and I turned my attention to his briefs, peeling those down as well.

I just gazed at his erection for a few moments, mesmerized by how beautiful it was. It was surely smaller than my own, but perfectly formed. I took a deep breath and lowered my head, bringing my mouth to it. He thrashed back and forth on the couch, mumbling and whining incoherently as I took it inside my mouth. "Oh, Kenji..." he groaned as I began to suck. "That's...that's perfect..." he moaned, falling back onto the couch.

I took more in my mouth, wanting to satisfy him like he had satisfied me. He laid a hand on the back of my head, stroking lightly at the smooth silver hair there. I began to bob my head, and he whimpered with need. "K-Kenji," he stammered. I wrapped my fingers around the shaft, squeezing it slightly, then I slid my hand up and down, lubricated by my own saliva. "I'm going to..." he gasped, and then he gave an anguished moan as he released. It rushed into my mouth in several bursts; silky on my tongue, with a slightly sweet taste, much to my surprise and delight. I swallowed carefully and brought my mouth off.

"That was...oh..." he whispered, letting his head flop back on the couch. I smiled at him proudly, and then we both jumped as an ear piercing scream came from the TV. We laughed weakly as we remembered there was a horror movie playing. We had been so caught up in our passion, that we had taken no notice of it up until that point.

Kou pulled his underwear and pants back up, then leaned forward and switched off the TV with the remote. We turned to each other and smiled softly, then he gave a sigh and leaned in, resting his head on my chest. I felt so happy, I thought my heart was going to burst, and I raised a hand up, petting the back of his head gently. He wrapped his hands around my waist, and gave me a squeeze.

We stayed like that for some time, blissful and content. Then he pulled away, sitting up straight. He leaned in and gave me a quick peck on the lips, then laughed nervously, averting his eyes in embarrassment.

"So, um..." he began. "Wow."

"Yeah," I breathed in response. I reached out tentatively and took his hand, lacing my fingers into his. He looked up at me, giving a heart warming smile.

"So...I guess we're going out now, huh?" he asked, then laughed nervously.

"Mmm hmm."

"Do you mind keeping it a secret?" he asked, a little breathlessly. "It's just that, well, Daisuke and all the other guys; they wouldn't know how to handle it. And my family - ugh. They were just talking the other day about arranging a marriage for me. Of course I don't want that, but I love my family and I don't want them upset with me." He made a sad face, which cleared as he looked back up at me. "So, please..."

"Yeah, let's keep it a secret," I agreed. I was a little afraid myself of how our classmates would react. I didn't even want to think about how my uncle would react if I told him I was going out with a guy. I suddenly pictured him throwing beer cans at me and screaming until his face got red.

"Good," he breathed in relief. "It's not that I don't like you, because I really, really do...it's just..."

I stopped his worried talk by leaning in and catching his mouth for a kiss. "I know," I said as our lips parted. "I feel the same way." We kissed for a while, then sat back, both blushing and smiling. I held his hand tightly, and he began to speak again, staring down at our entwined hands as he did so.

"I knew...I knew you liked me...the other day when I saw you looking at me in the shower," he whispered. "I felt kind of weird about it, but the more and more I thought about it, I realized that's why I always felt funny around you."

I grimaced. "I didn't mean to be so creepy. I'm sorry."

He laughed, waving his free hand lightly. "No, I realized I felt funny around you because I was attracted to you."

I gasped. "That's exactly how I felt on the first day we met! I felt, like, so comfortable but yet really uncomfortable at the same time."

"Yeah!" he agreed. We both laughed, and smiled. We sat and talked for hours. After that, we headed for the bathroom, where we brushed our teeth, then we changed into our pajamas, and got into his bed.

"Wow, that was easy," I commented. "I got you in bed on our first date."

"Shut up," he laughed. "You're the slutty one. You kissed me. Not to mention ogled me all the time in the shower."

I laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, that's true." We moved a little closer together in the bed, and I reached out, lifting up the edge of his shirt and tracing my fingers over his abdomen. "It's just that...you have such a nice body."

"You too," he whispered, reaching out and grazing his knuckles across my chest. He scooted closer to me, and soon our mouths met. The kissing became more and more passionate, and when I thrust my hips forward, bumping them against him, I felt that he was hard too.

"Kou..." I whispered. "You wanna...?"

"Yeah," he answered, so I pulled my pajama pants down, exposing my erection. He wrapped a slim hand around it and began to stroke me. I insistently tugged at his bottoms until they were down, then I took him in hand and started caressing his length gently. We writhed against each other, kissing deeply, our erections occasionally touching in our frenzy of passion. It was so hot and perfect, I thought I would pass out before I climaxed. But when he started moaning desperately, and his warm release suddenly spurted out and landed on my abdomen, I gave a low groan, thrusting into his hand until I found relief as well. We both cried out our pleasure loudly, and he bent his head and kissed my shoulder over and over again.

We panted and laid together for a moment, then he pulled away to grab tissues and clean up. He smiled warmly at me as he laid back down beside me. "You didn't cry this time."

I blushed. "Shut up..." I grumbled, and he pushed me playfully.

"I'm just kidding," he whispered, then leaned in and pressed his face into my chest. "You're so warm," he said, his voice muffled. "You feel so good."

I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him in closer. "You feel nice, too."

He gave a soft sigh. "I wish we could stay like this."

"I wish we could too..."

**_Author's Note: I forgot to say in the first chapter that this is for Izzey_24, one of my faithful readers. She suggested a MainxKou story, and the idea of it tickled my fancy. Oh yes, and Fisherman's Special is totally real pizza in Japan. When I was there in 1998, I used to see commercials for it all the time. Yes, squid, potatoes and corn. Yum, yum, yum. Well, when in Rome. I ate it, and it wasn't all that bad._**

**_The first movie they watch is A Tale of Two Sisters, a Korean horror movie. It's good. - yuna  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note: I changed the name; Sporting Chance was the only thing that came to mind when I was brainstorming story names that would hint at the basketball thing. Then it hit me, duh - One on One. So there's the new name. If you've noticed, this is a little different than the usual yunakitty story - not everybody is OK with their love, and it's not going to be smooth sailing for these two. (But it still IS a yunakitty story, so there won't be cheating and death and too too bad of angst.) I'm trying my hand at writing drama, instead of just romantic comedy. I hope you enjoy._**

**_Oh yeah, and I've just realized that Kenji was a somewhat bad name to pick - as there is already a Kanji in this game, and there was a Kenji in the last game. Don't want to confuse anyone! This Kenji is definitely our silver haired protagonist! Kenji is my favorite Japanese boy's name, so when I needed a boy's name...it was the first I thought of. (In the game, I name the main Yuna Katsuki, but I didn't want to take you out of the story by using part of my pen name OR slander my fave singer Yuna by putting him in a gay relationship.) Anyway, on with the story!  
_**

Weeks passed, and we managed to keep our relationship a secret from everyone. We acted totally normal around each other when in the presence of other people, but as soon as the door closed behind us at his place, we were back to being lovers. Three times a week, after practice, we went back to his place, and pleasured each other. Every Saturday night we spent the night together. No one suspected a thing. We were just teammates and friends in everyone's eyes.

We weren't in the same classes at school, but we were able to eat our lunches together every day. We were both pretty decent cooks, and took turns bringing in lunch for each other. It was one such day, and Kou unveiled our meal for the day. "Beef stew," I said. "Wow. Did you really make this yourself, or is it left over from dinner with your family last night?"

He got a guilty look on his face. "How do you always know everything?"

I laughed. "Because I know you better than anybody." We both blushed as we realized how true those words were, but we managed straight faces as Daisuke strode across the cement to join us.

"Aw, yeah! Beef stew!" he cheered, picking up a fork and reaching over to the large container.

Kou slid it out of his reach. "Oh no you don't. There's not enough for all of us. You'll eat it all yourself. And besides, what is that in your hand?"

Daisuke glanced down at the bulging plastic bag. "My lunch," he said sheepishly.

"See? You've got your own food, don't take the only thing we have."

"But I just want a taste," Daisuke whined.

"No," Kou said firmly. "A taste turns into another taste, which turns into the whole bowl gone. No."

"Well, I'll trade ya." He opened the bag and revealed five or six plastic wrapped rice balls. Kou and I looked at each other, and then shook our heads at Daisuke. He slumped forward. "Aw, man. But I love beef stew."

"Well, so do we, and we don't want to trade for rice balls," Kou said. Daisuke pouted, but Kou and I just ignored him, eating our lunch.

After school, we all went to practice. The soccer team finished up their drills right before Kou and I wrapped up our one on one game. Daisuke joined us in the gym, his duffel bag slung over his shoulder. "Come on, let's go get some grub," he said.

"I've got to polish the balls first," Kou insisted.

Daisuke laughed loudly. "Kou sure loves balls." Kou's face turned beet red, and I could feel that my own was flushed. Daisuke looked back and forth between us. "What's wrong? You two look all flustered and shit."

Kou sputtered, but managed to speak. "You just say the dumbest crap, Daisuke! Do you hear the words that are coming out of your mouth?"

Daisuke stared at him dumbly. "Well, no, duh. I'm saying them, I can't hear them too." Kou just gave Daisuke a strange look, shaking his head. Daisuke laughed, grabbing a cloth. "Come on, let's all rub Kou's balls and get it over with." He tossed me a rag. "Dude, your face is all red. It's good to play hard and everything, but don't overdo it." I laughed weakly, and we all set to cleaning the basketballs.

Later, in the locker room, Kou and I were laughing and talking after our shower when he leaned in suddenly to kiss me. I took his face in my hands and kissed him back, deeper. He moaned into my mouth, and we both became lost in the kiss.

"What the hell?" We pulled apart quickly the second we heard Daisuke's shocked voice, and turned to see his dumbfounded face. "What are you two doing?" he asked.

"Nothing," I lied, jumping up and stuffing my uniform into my duffel bag.

"No, that wasn't nothing," Daisuke insisted, his voice shaking. "You had your tongue in his mouth."

"So?" Kou's voice surprised me. He was the one that suggested we keep it a secret, so I was shocked that he would be the one to openly admit it. I guess there was no use trying to hide it now, as Daisuke had caught us in the act. We could deny it until we were blue in the face, but that didn't erase the fact that he had seen us kissing each other. Kou continued, staring Daisuke right in the face. "We were kissing."

Daisuke shook his head. "But why?"

"Because we're going out," Kou said, sounding tired.

"Going out? But...but...you're both guys," Daisuke said lamely, stating the obvious.

"Yeah, so?" Kou said defiantly. "We like each other."

"Uh...okay." I could tell that Daisuke's simple mind was a little overloaded. "Uh...let's just skip Aiya today. I lost my appetite." He turned to go.

"Daisuke," Kou said. "Don't tell anybody else, okay?" Daisuke nodded, looking confused and glum, and then exited the locker room. Kou slumped down on the bench as soon as he was gone. I sat down too. "Well, that sucked," he said, grimacing.

"Yeah. What are we going to do?"

"Just hope he doesn't tell anyone."

I stared straight ahead, fixing my gaze on a locker. "Maybe we should stop seeing each other," I said, my voice sounding dead and hollow.

Kou gasped. "No!" he cried. "Why?"

"Well, it just seems to be such a hassle. I'm tired of having to hide it from everyone."

Much to my surprise, Kou dissolved into tears. "Don't break up with me!" he sobbed. I turned to him quickly and embraced him, shushing his cries.

"I don't want to break up with you..." I assured him. "I just don't want to cause you any more trouble."

"You're not trouble!" he insisted. "I...I love you."

I pulled away, staring intently into his eyes. They brimmed with tears, but they were dead serious. "I love you too," I said sincerely, though my voice faltered a little. "I love you," I repeated. "But where are we going to go with this? Can we keep it a secret forever?"

Kou gripped onto the front of my shirt and looked up at me pitifully. "I don't know, but I want to try." I nodded solemnly, and we left the locker room together.

Back at his place, he was unusually passionate, even more so than usual. "I want you," he panted, raising up my shirt with both hands and lowering his head to flick his tongue out at my nipples. I groaned with pleasure, and allowed him to drag me into the bedroom. We kissed and fondled each other, undressing between gasps and moans. I grabbed him by the hips, pulling him in close to me, and he suddenly rotated in my arms, rubbing his firm ass against my erection.

"We can do that...if you want to..." he breathed.

"Really?" I was a little awestruck; we had never gone all the way before.

"Yes, I want to," he whispered, his voice shaking, and I suddenly realized something. I made him turn around in my arms, and I held him, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Kou...you don't have to do that just to prove that you love me, or so I won't break up with you." I could see him tearing up, and I knew I had hit the nail on the head.

"Oh, Kenji," he sobbed, and pressed his face into my chest. "I'm just...I'm just so scared."

I held him close. "I'm scared too," I said truthfully. "I wish...I wish we could just go out in public holding hands without everyone freaking out. I wish we didn't have to be a secret. I'm scared that one day it's all going to end because we can't live a lie anymore. And I'm scared of how miserable life without you would be."

He cried harder. "I know all that...but...I can't stop being with you either. Please, just stay with me? For however long we can. I don't care how much it hurts when it's over; I just want to be with you now." I nodded and promised him, then brushed away his tears. We continued our lovemaking, kissing with a renewed passion. He whispered in my ear. "But, really...I do want to...please, Kenji..."

I gave a pleased murmur and rolled him on his stomach, then lowered my face to his bottom. He squealed in surprise as I parted the flesh there and slipped my tongue in between. We were freshly showered, so he was clean and sweet, and I licked at his entrance teasingly. He moaned and squirmed beneath me, pushing back slightly against my mouth to get more.

I pulled myself up on my knees and straddled his back. "You liked that, huh?" He gave a moan as an answer, and I bent my head and kissed the back of his neck sweetly as I traced my fingers in the wetness I had left behind. I carefully pushed one fingertip inside of him, and he cried out in surprise.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"Does it hurt?" I asked, worried.

"No," he assured me, breathing heavily. "Please, keep going." I pushed more of my finger in, marveling at how tight it was inside, and wondering how I would ever fit my erection, which was much thicker than my finger, inside of such a small space. "Kenji," Kou groaned, pressing his face into the bed. I carefully moved my finger in and out, then added a second finger. He cried out in pain, and I withdrew both fingers.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"No...look in that top drawer," he said, motioning to the bedside table. I duly opened it, and saw a small bottle of lubrication inside. I looked back at him in shock, and he smiled sheepishly at me. "I bought it...you know, just in case."

I nodded, then opened the bottle, drizzling the syrupy liquid over his entrance and also wetting my hand with it. Then I inserted one finger again, starting over at the beginning. He moaned in pleasure, so I added the second finger and slipped them in and out. The difference with proper lubrication was astounding. It didn't matter how tight it was, it was so slippery that my finger could penetrate with very little resistance. He gave a broken cry, apparently enjoying it greatly. I continued to finger him carefully, then I pulled my hand away and lubricated my aching erection.

"Are you ready, Kou?" I asked in a soft voice, and he gave a muffled consent. So we got into position, him on his hands and knees with me kneeling behind him. "Tell me to stop if it hurts, okay?" I reminded him, and with that, I pushed the head of my manhood against him.

"Oh, God," he groaned, as I slipped the head inside.

"Does it hurt?" I asked anxiously.

"No, not at all," he murmured. "It's...wonderful." I groaned in pleasure and pushed deeper inside of him. "Oh, Kenji...that's...ohhhh..." he moaned, trailing off into incoherent noises as I began to thrust in and out of him. He lowered his face to the mattress, and buried it in the sheets, crying out loudly in pleasure as I reached around to stroke at his erection. My hand was still slippery, and it glided easily over his firm skin.

"Kenji...Kenji..." he cried. "You're...going to... make me come!" That declaration was punctuated with a scream of ecstasy. I could feel his hot release dribbling over my fingers as I still pumped at him, and I drove myself deep inside of him and pulsed there, reaching orgasm seconds later.

We pulled apart and collapsed down into the sheets, not even caring about the mess we had made. "Kenji..." he moaned softly, and I rolled into him, finding his lips and kissing them sweetly. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered back. He closed his eyes contentedly, and let his head drop forward onto my chest. We lay there, utterly exhausted, and drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up, it was dark outside. One small bedside lamp provided the only illumination. Kenji was already awake, rolled on his side and gazing at me in the semi darkness. He had a happy, dreamy expression on his face. "Hey," I said, my voice slightly raspy with sleep.

"Hey," he said back. I stretched, and sat up.

"How long were we asleep?" I asked him.

He glanced at the clock. "Two hours."

"Hmm," I said. I poked at the sheets, which were suspiciously stiff and matted in places.

"Yeah, we made a mess and didn't clean it up in time," he laughed softly.

"Well, there's only one thing to do about that," I said. He raised an eyebrow at me. I grinned devilishly. "Make more of a mess," I said as I rolled onto him, catching his mouth for a kiss. He made a muffled protest, but soon quieted as I slipped my tongue in his mouth.

I pinned him down on the bed, and began kissing his shoulders and chest. I looked up at his face, which was flushed with pleasure. "Hey," I said. "It's only fair that you do it to me too."

His face blushed redder than I ever thought possible. "R-r-really?" he stammered.

"Do you want to?" I asked, then dropped my head to tease one pale nipple with my teeth.

"Unhh," he groaned. "Yes."

"Okay then," I said. I rolled off of him and onto my stomach, then I parted my legs slightly. "Do you need coaching?" I asked. "You know, I've done it one time, so I'm practically a pro." We both laughed, easing the nervousness that we were feeling.

Kou shook his head. "I think I can figure it out." He reached out, getting the lube and pouring a little out onto his fingers. I had my head turned back, watching him.

"More than that, more," I insisted. "Use a lot. I don't want you tearing me up." He laughed loudly, and then poured about a quarter of the bottle directly on my ass. He laughed louder as I squealed. "Whoa, whoa! That was just excessive!" I could feel the lube trickling down between my thighs, soaking everything it touched. "You just did that to be goofy."

"Maybe," he said. "Okay, are you ready?" I made a noise of affirmation, and he pressed the tip of his index finger up to my entrance. I let out a long exhale and tried to relax myself. I was incredibly nervous and apprehensive about the act, which was why I was joking around so much, in an effort to convince myself it was no big deal. "Is it okay?" he asked, pressing his finger deeper.

"Mmm..." I responded. I wasn't sure yet if I liked the sensation or not. Kou slipped a second finger inside of me, probing me gently. I groaned in pleasure as he pressed somewhere inside of me that felt absolutely wonderful.

"Oh, so there it is," he said. "That felt really good when you did it to me, so..." He continued to strike the same spot over and over, and I moaned helplessly as it made my erection become painfully hard and tight.

"Oh, God, Kou, I need you now!" I begged through gritted teeth. He withdrew his fingers and moved into position behind me, as I got on my hands and knees. I felt him press himself up against me, and with one quick thrust he was completely inside of me.

"Oh! I'm sorry! It went in faster than I thought it would," he apologized between moans of pleasure.

"No, it's fine," I said back, moaning as well. I couldn't believe how strange and full I felt; it was both pleasant and unpleasant at the same time. He thrust in and out of me, and I groaned at the feeling. His movements cause him to strike that pleasure spot inside of me again, and I cried out happily. I reached down and stroked myself in time with his thrusts. "Kou, that's it," I panted brokenly, then screamed as I climaxed suddenly. My release shot out and splattered onto the bed, and I gave a low groan.

Kou held onto my hips and plunged himself inside of me over and over, crying out my name as he released. After a few moments, he pulled out of me, and we collapsed down onto the bed, breathing hard and kissing each other sweetly. "That was really good," he said, cuddling up to me.

"Mmm hmm," I agreed. Then I laughed as I felt his semen leaking slowly out of me. "You are _seriously _going to have to wash these sheets," I said, and we both burst into uncontrollable laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

After helping Kou strip the sheets off the bed and stuffing them in the washing machine, we got a shower together. Then we dressed and scrounged around the kitchen for something to eat. We ended up eating instant ramen, and once the sheets were clean and dry, we remade the bed and climbed into it.

"The sheets smell good," I commented.

"And they're warm," Kou said. He switched out the lamp and cuddled up next to me. "Promise me won't leave me," he said in a very small voice.

I sighed heavily. "I want to promise you that, but...you know I'm only here for this year. I have to go back to the city after that." Kou was very quiet, and I hastily kept talking. "But we can figure out a way to make it work, right? Right? I could come back to see you on Sundays, and we could talk every day on the phone."

"Mmm," Kou agreed, but he sounded very sad.

"Let's not jump ahead of ourselves, anyway," I told him. "It's only July. We have plenty of time until next spring." Kou said nothing, just held me tightly around the waist. He pressed his face into my chest, and I could feel him breathing.

The next day was Sunday, the day when we were able to spend the whole day together. After debating a while, we decided to take the train to Okina, the next largest town, and hang out there. We arrived before lunchtime and went shopping in the stores near the station. In a trinket shop, Kou held up a kid's necklace set, the kind where the metal half heart charms fit together to read, "Best Friends Forever."

"Kenjiiii..." he called. "Let's get these."

I groaned. "Those are for lame people."

"Oh, but it's sooo cool," he laughed. He turned fake, doleful eyes on me. "Aren't you my best friend forever?" He batted his eyelashes at me, and we both cracked up. He took the packet over to the counter. "I don't care, I'm buying it," he said, between laughs. After paying, we went outside, where he tore open the package. "Here you go," he said, unhooking the chain and clasping it around my neck before I could stop him.

"Ugh...you know, these are so cheap, they'll probably turn our necks green."

"Cool," Kou said. I rolled my eyes, leaving the necklace on, since despite his joking, he really seemed to want us to wear them. After that, we went and ate takoyaki for lunch. I huffed and puffed with a hot piece of dough in my mouth. Kou made a face at me. "Just wait until it cools down!" he admonished me.

"That's not the proper way to eat a takoyaki," I protested, though the message was slightly garbled by my full mouth. I swallowed and washed it down with my water. "You're supposed to shove it in your face when it's burning. It's more fun that way."

"Whatever," Kou said, picking at one with his chopsticks to break it open and let it cool a little.

"Now, see, you're ruining it," I chided him.

He looked up at me. "How am I ruining it? It's still the same food."

"But you have to eat it in it's natural ball shape." I grinned devilishly. "I thought you _love _balls."

"Shut up," he groaned, picking up half of the takoyaki and cramming it in his mouth. "See? There? Better?" he asked. Steam was still coming out of the piece of takoyaki, and he grimaced as it burned his tongue.

"Much better," I said.

He hurriedly swallowed and followed it with some water. "Ugh, now my mouth is burned."

"Want me to kiss it and make it all better?" I asked in a low, teasing voice.

Kou blushed, but then stuck out his chin defiantly. "Yes," he demanded. "Come kiss me."

"Stupid," I muttered, blushing. He grinned, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

Afterwards, we headed to the movie theater. "Let's see Space Vampire," I said, looking up at the marquee.

Kou groaned. "I heard that movie was terrible! Even the name sucks."

I stared up at the marquee a while longer. "Well, everything else seems even worse. I don't want to see some mushy chick flick or historical drama. And there's no comedies playing right now." I grinned at him. "Space Vampire will be the closest thing to a comedy. You know, we can make fun of it while we watch it."

Kou turned to me. "We can't talk during the movie!"

I shrugged. "Sure we can. There probably won't be anyone else in there. I mean, it's been out for three weeks now, and word has gotten around that it's terrible. Trust me, we'll be able to talk all we want." Kou finally agreed, and we bought tickets and went inside the theater.

At the concession stand, we mused over what to get. "Let's just get a large popcorn and a large drink, and share," I said.

Kou made a face. "Why can't I have my own drink?"

"Well, I mean, you could, but it's 500 yen for a 500mL drink. Compare that with an 1L drink for 800 yen, and you're getting the same amount of drink as if you bought two smalls, but saving 200 yen."

Kou rolled his eyes. "Mr. Math always has to turn everything into a lesson."

I laughed. "But seriously, why not?" I poked my finger in his chest. "Are you afraid of getting my cooties?"

Kou snorted loudly. "I've already got all your cooties and _then some_." I blushed when I noticed that the concession stand girl was watching our exchange in interest. Kou turned to her quickly. "Large popcorn and large TaP!" he said in a rush, pushing money across the counter.

We settled down into the movie, which like I guessed, no one else was in. I took a long sip of the drink, and passed it to Kou. "Ew, it has your spit on it," he said in a mock disgusted voice.

"Shut up," I said. "You've swallowed worse than my spit." We both giggled, and then the movie came on. During the opening credits, a cheesy, over the top, cliched looking vampire appeared on the screen. "Ooh," I said. "He's going to get us!" I squealed in a little girl's voice.

"Don't take us into outer space, Mr. Vampire!" Kou squealed, playing along. We had a wonderful time, cracking on the movie during every scene. Halfway through, I reached over and took his hand. He smiled over at me and laced his fingers tightly with mine. At least in this abandoned movie theater, we could hold hands in public.

We went back to his place after the movie was over, and immediately started kissing each other. "Oooh, did the vampire turn you on?" Kou teased me, and began biting at my neck. I struggled playfully with him and bit him back, and we fell onto the couch together. I tugged his T-shirt up over his head, and started kissing his chest.

"Kenji?" Kou said. "Let's, uh... let's skip anything to do with our asses this time, okay? It's not that it wasn't good, it was awesome," he said hurriedly. "It's just that...well, today, I feel like I did one time when I was in second grade, and I sat down on the arm of a chair, hard, when playing musical chairs."

I winced. "You too? _I_ feel like that. I didn't want to complain and make you think I didn't like it, so I didn't say anything." We both sighed in relief, and continued kissing at each other. I unfastened his pants and shimmied them down his thighs, then dipped my head down to lash my tongue out at his already erect length.

"Ohhh, Kenji..." he moaned. I took the tip into my mouth and sucked it, savoring the taste of the sweet liquid that was already there. Then I slid my lips further down on him, taking him into my mouth about halfway. He wriggled and squirmed underneath me, obviously overcome with pleasure. I took his shaft in my hand, and moved it in time with my mouth up and down the length. He groaned and whispered incoherent things to himself.

I soon brought him to completion, and I drank every drop of his essence that I could pull out of him. He melted into the couch, as I leaned forward and turned my head sideways to rest on his abdomen. We breathed heavily, and I reached down between my legs to adjust my uncomfortably hard manhood.

Kou noticed my movement, and urged me up on my knees. I did so, and unbuckled my belt, pulling it out of the loops and tossing it aside. The buckle hit the coffee table with a resounding clank, and I unbuttoned and unzipped my pants, then shoved them down onto my thighs. My erection popped out, and Kou immediately came forward on his hands and knees. He captured my manhood with his mouth, without using his hands, and began to suck enthusiastically at me. I groaned with pleasure, looking down on him in a haze of lust. I loved seeing his perfect pink lips being stretched around my erection, and I loved seeing his half lidded eyes gazing up at me adoringly.

"Kou..." I murmured, reaching down and petting his wispy blue hair. "I love you."

He mumbled happily, his mouth full, and bobbed his head on me even faster. I thrust into his mouth, feeling myself spiraling towards orgasm. Kou pulled his mouth away suddenly to move his tongue lower and tease below my shaft, but it was too late for me to hold back. The pleasurable heat in my pelvis was too much to control, and it erupted powerfully. My semen spurted out and splashed onto his beautiful face, dripping down one eyebrow and onto his smooth cheek. I groaned in pleasure, but immediately began flailing for something to wipe him up with.

He gave an amused laugh as I wiped frantically at him with a wad of tissues. "I'm so sorry!" I apologized. "That was so rude of me."

"It's okay," Kou laughed. "For a second there, I thought we were in a porn movie." I started laughing too, and I took his face in my hands, kissing him deeply. We got dressed, and I had to go home, for he had to attend a society event with his family that evening. We kissed each other goodbye and I set off for home.

That evening, Nanako pointed at my neck during dinner. "What's that?" she asked.

I had forgotten completely about the necklace, and for a moment I worried that I had a visible love bite. "It's a bug bite," I spluttered.

My cousin gave me a weird look. "No, big bro. It's a necklace. What does it say?" She leaned over the table and took it up in her fingers before I could stop her. "Oh! It's one of those Best Friends Forever necklaces!" She crinkled her eyes in a smile. "Mimiko and Naoko in my class have those."

I grimaced as Dojima looked at me suspiciously for wearing a piece of little girls' jewelry. "It was just a joke," I grumbled. "Kou was being goofy."

Nanako knew Kou well, as we sometimes took her out with us on Sundays. I felt sorry for her when her dad had to work on the only day of the week off from school, and I didn't feel right leaving her at home on those days. "I like Kou!" she beamed. "He taught me how to 'shoot hoops.'"

"Did he?" Dojima asked, eating some pickled radish. "That's nice."

As I was settling down into bed that night, my cell rang. I answered it, knowing right away who it was. "Hey," I breathed softly into the phone.

"Hey," Kou's voice answered smoothly.

"How was your society thing?" I asked, as I shut off the lamp and laid down on my futon.

"Lame." He laughed softly. "Kou-sama this and Kou-sama that. The usual. My family took Sachiko for the first time. She's a really well behaved kid, you know. I couldn't believe how well she did at it. Bowing so politely and minding her manners the whole time."

"That's good," I said. "Maybe she can start going instead of you."

He laughed. "That would be awesome! 'Sachiko-sama, how lovely to see you!'" he said in a falsetto voice. We both cracked up, and I nestled back down into the bed. "You in bed?" Kou asked me.

"Yeah. You?"

"Mmm hmm." He gave a wicked little laugh. "What're you wearing, baby?"

"Absolutely nothing," I fibbed playfully, in a breathy voice. "What about you?"

"Nothing but a smile," he responded. "Mmm...I wish I could be in bed with you."

"Yeah," I breathed back. I felt a little naughty, so I went on. "What would you do if we were in bed together right now?"

"Oooh...I'd kiss you all over your whole body."

"And then?"

"I'd let you fuck me."

I covered my mouth to suppress the heated squeal that emanated from my lips. I was surprised that he had a mouth like that. "Yeah...hey, wait a minute. I thought you said your ass was too sore."

"It is," he responded. "But, shh, shh, this is just pretend." He switched back over to a passionate voice. "Yeah, I'd lay face down on the bed and let you drill me into the mattress."

"Fuck," I groaned. My manhood had swelled incredibly, and felt so engorged as to be painful. I reached into my pajama bottoms and stroked at myself.

I suppose Kou could hear my panting, because he made a pleased noise. "Oh? Are you touching yourself?"

"Yeah," I whispered, stroking faster.

"Ooh, then I will too." I heard rustling, and soon he was breathing heavily into the phone. We just listened to each other for a little while, then he spoke again. "What're you thinking about?" he asked breathlessly.

"You," I responded. "Your...pink lips. What are...you thinking about?"

He groaned with pleasure. "I'm thinking about you on top of me. I love...feeling your weight on me." He panted a little harder. "Oh, Kenji," he sighed. "I'm almost there..."

"Wait," I groaned. "Wait for me."

"It's too late...uhhh..." He gave a low moan and then I heard him make several muffled noises of ecstasy. The sound of it, and the idea of what he was doing pushed me over the edge, and I soon joined him in rapture, biting my bottom lip hard to keep from screaming out.

We lay for a while, panting into our phones, then pulled ourselves together. "I love you," I whispered to him.

"I love you too," he responded. "See you at school tomorrow." We hung up our phones, and I drifted off into incredibly restful sleep.

Later that week, Kou seemed a little distant at lunch. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

He sighed heavily. "My grandma says it's okay for me to play basketball, and that I don't have to go to society functions anymore if I don't want to."

I stared at him. "Isn't that a good thing?"

He shrugged. "I guess so...but all I can think is that my family doesn't really need me anymore." He sighed again. "They only adopted me because they couldn't have a child of their own. Now that they have Sachiko, and she's turning out to be so bright, they've lost interest in me." He suddenly laid back on the concrete and stared up at the sky. "I just don't know where I stand with them."

"Why don't you ask them?" I suggested.

"No..." He made a sad face and rolled over, facing away from me. He was silent for a little while, and then spoke. "Do you think...do you think they've figured out about us? Like what's going on, and that's why they don't care what I do anymore?"

"I don't know," I honestly answered. "Wouldn't they like, get mad or something if they figured it out? And confront you?"

He sighed. "They're too refined for that. No, this is exactly what they'd do. Slowly cut me out of their life. It's what they do to social contacts that they no longer want to associate with. There's no confrontation, no explanations, but they're not abrupt either. They just invite them to less and less events, until they don't invite them at all. And that's that." He rolled back on his back and looked up at the sky. "I just don't know how to feel."

I hugged my knees into my chest, and sighed deeply. "We shouldn't see each other anymore."

"Kenji!" Kou sat up like a bolt, almost screaming my name. "Would you stop suggesting that all the time? I want to be with you...I don't care about anything else..." He began to cry, and I was grateful that we were alone on the roof that day. I scooted closer to him and wrapped my arm around him.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I just don't want to ruin your life. I don't want your family to cut you off because of me. Of course I want to be with you." I glanced around quickly to make sure we were still alone, and then I pressed a kiss to his temple.

The flow of his tears stopped, and he wiped his eyes with the side of his hand. "Okay. Well, don't ever suggest breaking up again. That won't fix anything."

"Okay, okay," I said. "I'm sorry. I won't suggest it anymore." We pulled apart as we heard the loud creaking of the roof door opening, and pretended to be absorbed in watching the birds fly by.

It was Daisuke, and I saw him visibly flinch when he saw us. "Oh, uh, sorry..." he said, looking back towards the door. "I'll leave."

"Don't leave," Kou said. "Come on, you can sit with us."

Daisuke hesitated. "But, uh...you sure you guys don't want to be alone?"

"Daisuke. Sit down," Kou insisted. "We're still friends, aren't we?"

"Yeah, of course we're friends." He came and sat down on the ground with us, just a lot further away than he usually sat.

"Ugh, Daisuke! We're not going to give you 'the gay' or start kissing on you. Sit closer." Daisuke sheepishly scooted closer, and pulled out a piece of red bean jam bread from his bag and began to eat it.

"Sorry...it's just, you know. I was sort of shocked."

"Yeah, well, sorry to have to show you like that," Kou apologized. "But yeah, that's the way it is. Again, don't tell anybody, because you know, that'll make it awkward for everyone."

Daisuke nodded, swearing himself to secrecy again, and ate in silence. He pulled out a can of Second Maid and cracked it open, then chugged it. He appeared to be thinking, and he finally turned to us. "So, uh...you're going out."

"Uh huh," Kou responded.

"And you kiss each other."

"Uh huh. You saw that part." Kou gave a weak laugh.

"And you like kissing each other?"

"Yeah." I answered that one.

"You don't like girls?"

"Nope." We both responded at the same time.

"Boobs do _nothing _for you?"

I gave a half hearted shrug, and Kou shook his head emphatically.

"Hmm." Daisuke started on another piece of anjuu bread. He looked up hesitantly. "You guys...have sex?"

We both blushed. I just fidgeted and looked at the ground, but I could see out of the corner of my eye that Kou was nodding.

"Oh." Daisuke blinked a few times, then chewed some bread while apparently thinking deeply. "So, hey...tell me, 'cause I'm sort of confused here. How does that work? I mean, I know you probably lick on each other's ding dongs and all that, but what else? Do you put your peen in his ass? Or does he put it in you? Can you put it in each other at the same time? And..."

Kou cut him off briskly. "Question and answer time is over, Daisuke." Daisuke opened his mouth to say something else, and Kou made a sharp motion with his finger. "Just eat your damn bread." I stifled a laugh, and Daisuke shrugged and turned his attention back to his lunch.


	6. Chapter 6

Kou and I were cool with Daisuke from then on. He still continued to ask annoying questions about "_what you guys do_", but Kou consistently shut him down each time. Summer sped by, and before we knew it, it was fall.

"I'm thinking about visiting the orphanage," Kou blurted out one breezy afternoon, as the three of us walked to Aiya.

"Really, dude?" Daisuke gave a low whistle. "I mean, that's up to you, but what do you want to find?"

Kou shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe some kind of clue about who my real parents were." Kou had been dropped off at the Kobayashi Orphanage when he was just a few days old. He had lived there until he was six, when the Ichijo family had come "heir shopping" so to speak and had chosen him. "For my looks," Kou had joked. Truly though, Kou's adoptive mother had said she saw his distinctive eyes standing out of the crowd, and she had known he was their new son.

I reached over and gently took Kou's hand. "I'll go with you," I said quietly.

Kou smiled, but shook his head. "Thanks, but I think I need to do this alone."

"When are you going to go?" Daisuke asked.

"Tomorrow, after school," Kou replied.

I met with Kou as soon as class ended the next day. He looked forlorn. "I'm going to the orphanage," he said. "I...I just wanted to let you know."

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" I asked, in a quiet voice.

"I'll be okay," he said, though he still looked torn. I nodded and watched him go, then headed towards the gym, as it was practice day. Daisuke came onto the court just as I was heading for the lockers rooms to change into my basketball uniform.

"What are you doing?" he asked me. "Don't mess around with practice today. We have to go to the train station to support Kou."

I blinked at him. "But he said he wanted to do it alone."

Daisuke folded his arms and sighed. "He's just saying that. Listen," he glanced around to make sure we were alone before continuing, "You may be getting all kissy face with him, but you haven't known him as long as me. Of course he says he wants to be alone. That's just Kou trying to be his idea of a man. But I know him better than that. He wants us to go with him."

I nodded, and we hurried off for the station. Unfortunately, he was already gone. Daisuke and I considered taking the next train, but we weren't sure where the orphanage was exactly, so we figured we'd have to wait for him to come back. We got out our textbooks and studied to pass the time.

Kou returned two hours later. I saw him before he saw us, and he looked tired. He spotted us, and looked surprised, then relieved, then he masked that with feigned annoyance. "What are you two doing here?" he asked, trying to keep his voice light, but failing somewhat. "I told you I'd be all right."

"We were worried about you," I said.

The corner of his mouth twitched, and he scratched the back of his head. "So you've been sitting around here all this time? What a couple of losers." Despite his harsh words, he looked pleased to see us. He laughed weakly, then came and sat on the steps between us.

"The director of the orphanage gave me this letter," he told us, as he pulled a folded envelope out of his pocket. "Honestly... I was a little afraid to read it, so I haven't yet."

"Want me to read it first to make sure there's like, nothing scary in there?" Daisuke offered.

"No, that's okay," Kou said. "I want to read it." He hesitated. "Can I read it out loud to you guys?" Daisuke and I, of course, murmured our consent, and Kou opened the envelope, unfolded the paper and took a deep breath.

_Dear Kou-kun,_

_By the time you read this, you will have grown into a fine young man. _

_Your parents named you Kou because they wanted you to always be in good health. They considered good health more valuable than fame or money, because it is harder to keep and maintain._

_Your parents were both very frail and passed away half a year after you were given up for adoption. They always wanted you to know how sorry they were that they couldn't raise you. They loved you dearly._

_Kou, you are your parents' ray of hope. No matter how difficult things get, hold your head up high and keep pressing onwards. You can't lose hope. Both of them would undoubtedly say, "We will be watching over you, always."_

Kou trailed off at the end of the letter, then sat staring at it in silence for a while. "Well, that's it," he finally said. "No names, nothing." He sighed deeply and looked up at the sky. "Both my parents are dead. I have no one."

"That's not true," I argued. "You have me."

"Me, too," Daisuke chimed in.

Kou smiled weakly. "I know that, I know. But...there's something to be said for having real family...you know, to know where you come from."

Daisuke shrugged. "Yeah, sure. But it's not always that glamorous...I mean, me; I know who my parents are. My dad's a fat bum who left my mom seven years ago. He lives in some shitty apartment in Akasawa and works in construction. Who he is and what he does has nothing to do with me. My roots don't trace back to him. But, hey. I'm making this about me. Sorry. All I mean is that you gotta make your own way in life, and you can't look back or you'll just get stuck in one place."

Kou stared at Daisuke for a while. "Wow, Daisuke. That was actually really wise. Where the hell did that come from?"

Daisuke shrugged, giving a goofy grin. "Hey, I got a few brains clonking around in my big old head. Sometimes they decide to work right." We all laughed, and Kou stood up.

"Okay, we've been slumming around here for way too long. Let's go slum around Aiya instead." Daisuke and I agreed and we all headed off for the Central Shopping District. We ate our usual ramen, then headed off for home. Daisuke went his way down the main street, and Kou and I walked our way. I followed him to his door, intending to just give him a quick kiss goodbye, as it was already getting dark, but he pulled me inside with him before I could protest.

Kissing me hungrily, his hands flew up and down my body, alternating fondling and undoing buttons. "Whoa," I gasped as I came up for air. "What's all this about?"

"I need something to cheer me up," he panted. I nodded in understanding, and then pushed him up against the wall, kissing my way down his neck as I reached down and unfastened his pants.

"I can cheer you up, alright," I murmured as I sank to my knees, pulling his briefs below his semi rigid member. He moaned happily, and I leaned in, taking him inside my mouth. His hands clawed at the wall behind him in a frenzy of passion as I teased him until he was hard.

"K-Kenji..." he stammered, his eyes almost closed as he breathed heavily.

I smiled up at him, continuing to pleasure him. I gently moved my hand underneath and fondled his scrotum as I began bobbing my head. I pulled my mouth to the tip, sucking and swirling my tongue round and round, then I resumed bobbing my head vigorously. "Kenji!" he cried, and gave a few stiff thrusts into my mouth. I felt his seed burst out, filling the back of my throat, and I swallowed it eagerly. He groaned in absolute rapture, continuing to thrust into my mouth and ride out the last waves of bliss.

When he finally stopped moving and collapsed back against the wall, I rose up to my feet and pressed my mouth to his, kissing him deeply and letting him taste himself. "Nasty," he whispered playfully as I pulled away.

"Oh, I can be nasty," I teased. "I could have snowballed you if I wanted to."

Kou's brow wrinkled. "Snowballed...?" His brow cleared as he got my meaning, and he snorted. "Snowballed. You _are _nasty."

I put a finger on his lips. "Don't tempt me," I warned him playfully. "I'll get you next time."

"Mmm...I just won't kiss you afterwards. You'd have to swallow eventually," he said, rubbing his body against me and making me groan with need as his hips brushed past my erection.

"I'd make you kiss me," I insisted, mashing my lips on his to demonstrate. He pressed his lips together tightly, trying to bar me admittance, and I brought my hand up to his face, squeezing at his jaw to try to make him open up. He finally relented with a groan, and I plunged my tongue into his mouth. "See?" I said as I pulled away. "Right there, you would have had a mouthful of your own come."

"Gross," he laughed. "Better not get ideas, because remember, I can do the same thing to you," he warned in a sing song voice.

"Maybe I'd like it," I teased between kisses.

"Ooh! Nasty!" he laughed. He placed his hands on my stomach and pushed me to the opposite wall. There he dropped to his knees and unfastened my belt and pants, then lowered them to my thighs. I was already erect, and he murmured approvingly, leaning in and running the tip of his tongue the whole length, from the very head to all the way below. He stroked at my shaft with his left hand as he dipped his head underneath and took my balls into his warm mouth.

I gave a broken laugh, and he laughed too as he pulled away. "You know me. I just looove them balls." We both almost cracked up, thinking back to Daisuke's clueless comments in the gym way back when, and then I gasped as he covered the head of my erection with his mouth and began sucking. He bobbed his head energetically, alternating that with swirling his tongue round and round the head.

"Kou..." I whimpered, squirming under his ministrations. He flashed a sexy, wicked look up and me and proceeded to deep throat my entire length. My knees nearly collapsed under me as I felt his throat constrict and relax on the head of my penis. "K-Kou," I managed to stammer. "I'm...I'm gonna..." He quickly brought his mouth to the tip and sucked there steadily, as his hand pumped at the shaft. "Oh, Kou, ohhh..." I moaned, my release spilling out into his mouth.

That wonderful feeling of blissful relief washed over my body, warming me and thrilling me. I closed my eyes and leaned back on the wall, breathing heavily. Kou stood up, embracing me around the waist, and leaned in to kiss me. I sighed, parting my lips to kiss him back.

My eyes flew open as my mouth was suddenly filled with a warm, viscous substance that was unwelcomingly familiar in taste. Kou's eyes twinkled back at me, and he quickly pulled away before I could pass his "gift" back to him. My eyes scanned the room desperately for something to spit in, but as there was nothing available, and holding it in my mouth was a much worse option, I finally swallowed with a grimace. "What the hell?" I choked out, glaring at Kou.

He gave me a mischievous smile. "Snowball..." he said in a lilting voice. "I thought you said you liked it."

I rolled my eyes, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. "Okay, yeah, I deserved that," I conceded. "But it was pretty gross." I moved into him, kissing him and stroking the side of his face. "Better watch out from now on. I need to return the gift."

He squirmed. "No way!"

"Come on. It's de-li-cious."

"No, it's not."

I leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Your come tastes sweet."

He blushed and groaned. "No, it doesn't. You're just saying that!"

"It is sweet," I protested. "Way sweeter than mine." I grimaced at the memory of the flavor. "I taste like rancid soy sauce."

He laughed and touched a hand to my chest. "You're exaggerating. I couldn't lick up the amount that I do if it was rancid." We both laughed, and kissed each other goodnight.

The next day, after school was out, Kou asked Daisuke and I to go with him to the Samegawa riverbed. Once there, he pulled the letter out of his pocket. "You know, I've been thinking about this letter. It's supposed to be as old as I am, but look. The paper is brand new."

Daisuke stared blankly. "Maybe it was stored really well."

Kou shook his head, looking at me. "You know what it is, don't you?"

I sighed, but nodded solemnly. "It was written recently."

"Yeah, that's what I figured."

Daisuke balked. "What, are you saying it's a fake?"

Kou shrugged. "Yeah. I think the director of the orphanage wrote it for me after she saw me come in all depressed yesterday."

"I'm sorry, dude." Daisuke clapped a hand on Kou's shoulder.

Kou looked up, his eyes red rimmed. "No, actually, I'm happy. I'm happy that there are people nice enough in this world to do things like that for me. The kindness behind the act is what makes me so happy." His eyes glittered with tears, and I moved closer to him, stroking at his back.

Daisuke laughed uncomfortably. I knew he hated to see people cry. "Boy, you've got an ugly mug right now, Kou," he declared.

Kou laughed lightly, brushing his tears away with his thumb. "I know you are, but what am I?"

Daisuke groaned. "What, are we in elementary school again?"

Kou laughed. "You started it." He smiled softly, looking out over the river, which was twinkling in the afternoon sun. "Hey. You guys want to go swimming?"

Daisuke punched a fist in the air. "Hell yeah!" They both looked at me. "You gonna swim too, dude?"

I backed away slowly. "Uh, no. It's like, October. It's cold."

Kou moved towards me menacingly. "Oh, you're swimming." Daisuke lunged for me too, and the next thing I knew, I was sitting on my ass in the shallow part of the river.

"Assholes!" I yelled. I could feel the cold water seeping into my shoes.

Kou just laughed lightly and kicked off his shoes. He ran into the river, looking a little insane, and was soon followed by Daisuke, who was acting equally crazy. Not wanting to be left out of the fun, I quickly pulled off my shoes and uniform jacket, tossing them up on the grassy bank, then ran after them. The water was bracingly cold, but I tried to ignore it as we splashed and horsed around with each other. It seemed to be brightening Kou's spirits up considerably, and I figured that was worth the risk of catching pneumonia.

We finally emerged out of the water a while later, and trudged off for home, all three of us soggy messes. Kou and I sloshed our way to his place, where we stripped off our now unbearably cold and clingy clothing in the front entrance, and ran for the bathroom. He cranked on the shower, and as soon as it was flowing hot, we jumped in together.

Once we were dressed again, with me in a spare set of his clothes, we drank green tea in his kitchen. "You're so crazy," I laughed as I thought back on the swimming.

He smiled. "Yep. And you love it."

"I do," I admitted. "But you know what I don't love?"

"What?"

"These goofy underwear." I reached down and fumbled at myself. "How do you stand these?"

He laughed. "How do you stand boxers? Having your dick and balls flopping around loose all day?"

"Well, it's better than having them all crammed up into my body!" We laughed and argued amiably about the merits of briefs versus boxers until it got dark outside. I returned for home, and fell asleep that night thinking pleasant thoughts about him.


	7. Chapter 7

Kou confronted his family the next week about whether or not they were cutting him out because of Sachiko being the new heir. He said that all hell broke loose when he asked the question. Both of his parents, as well as his grandmother, protested the idea vehemently, insisting that Kou would always be a part of their family. They told him that they loved him, and that he was irreplaceable. It turned out that the reason they had been giving him so much freedom was not because they had lost interest in him, but because they had come to realize what a competent young man he was, and they knew he would take his life in the right direction of his own accord. They didn't feel it necessary to guide him so strictly anymore.

"So, that's that," Kou told me and Daisuke sheepishly, the day after the big conversation with his family. We were all on the roof, enjoying our lunch as always.

"I told you so," Daisuke said.

"When did you tell me so?" Kou asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, I always thought so, anyway," Daisuke insisted.

"Hmmm," Kou said, and then stood up, stretching himself. "Say, I've been thinking about something else."

"What's that?" I asked him.

He reached into his pocket and retrieved the letter that the director of the orphanage had given him. "It's this." He stretched out his hand, offering it to me. "Listen, would you hold onto it for me?"

"Huh? But why?"

"Just hold onto it, okay?" He looked up at the sky, crinkling his eyes against the bright sunshine. "You can keep it safe for me. It's kind of like a reminder that I'm not alone."

"Dummy!" Daisuke exclaimed. "We already told you you're not alone!"

Kou smiled at him affectionately. "I know. Just humor me here, okay?" His face suddenly changed expressions as he remembered something. "Oh yeah!" He stooped to his backpack, unzipping it and reaching inside. "Look, choco bread!" He passed the desserts out to us, and we ate them happily in the sunshine.

Winter came before we knew it. The first snow fell a week before Christmas, and Daisuke, Kou and I trudged through it to get home after school that day. Daisuke paused for a moment, squatting down and getting a big handful of snow, which he balled up and threw without warning at the side of Kou's head. I laughed despite myself, and Kou turned to glare at both of us as he shook the snow out of his fine hair.

"Oh, you think that's funny? How about I throw one at you?" he said to me. I shook my head frantically, edging away. "Oh, come on, then. You just looooove snowballs." He had a wicked grin on his face, and I felt my face getting hot as I eased back even further. I cried out in surprise as I was suddenly hit by a snowball in the back of the head. I wheeled around to seethe at Daisuke.

"What was that for?" I spat out.

"No reason. Snowball fight!" he cheered, and then squawked as he was struck full in the face by Kou's deadly aim. "Oh, you're gonna get it," he said menacingly as he wiped the snow out of his eyes. We all hurriedly scooped up snow, hurling it at each other as fast as we could.

When all was said and done, we were all three a cold, wet mess. Daisuke bid us farewell as he headed for his part of town, and Kou and I retreated to the Ichijo estate. Inside, we peeled off our miserable clothing, stuffing it all into the dryer, and hurried for the bathroom. Kou started filling the large tub as I wrapped myself in the fluffy robe that hung on the back of the door. He turned around, and his mouth fell open. "Hey, that's mine! I was going to put that on!"

I grinned, opening the robe. "I can share," I said invitingly. "Get on in here with me." He grinned back and stepped forward, pressing his nude body against my own, and I wrapped the robe around his back.

"Mmm...warm..." he sighed, nuzzling his face into my neck.

I squealed out. "Yah! Your nose is COLD!" He just laughed and nuzzled it into me even more. "C-cut it out!" I stammered.

"No," he said. "How else am I going to warm it up? Oh, and these are cold too." I positively screamed as he clamped his icy cold hands down on my ass.

"Is that tub full yet?" I whined. He pulled away, still laughing, and we got in the half full tub, at least taking advantage of it to that point while it filled all the way. We relaxed into the warm water, sighing happily.

When we finally emerged much later, I checked on our clothes in the dryer, which were still not completely dry. So I dragged Kou into the bedroom, where we fell onto the bed together and began kissing. "Might as well kill some time," I said, nipping lightly at his neck.

"Unnhh..." he moaned. "Is...that all this is? A time killer?" His tone was light and mischievous, so I laughed.

"Of course not," I answered. "But what better way to pass the time?" I layered my mouth over his, kissing him hungrily. We rubbed our bodies together, and soon we were both hard. I reached out, getting the lube, and slicked him down fully.

"Kenji?" Kou asked, breathing heavily.

"Just lay back," I urged him, and then straddled him. I held onto the base of his erection, and angled it to bump the head up against my entrance. With a long exhale, I sat down on him carefully.

"Kenji! Kenji!" Kou cried, overwhelmed with pleasure. I groaned in satisfaction as I took him in to the hilt. I had grown to appreciate and enjoy the unusual sensation of fullness. I took his hands in mine, interlacing our fingers, and then I lifted myself up and down on him again and again. After a while, Kenji broke one hand away to reach out and stroke at my erection, earning a series of pleased grunts from me. He fondled and tugged at me, his face flushed with pleasure.

"Kou..." I moaned. "I'm..."

"Me too," he whispered in a raspy voice, and then our voices sang out in unison as we climaxed simultaneously. My release burst out, spurting up in several gushes and landing on his abdomen. I felt him release inside of me, a warm feeling that gave me great satisfaction every time.

After a few moments of afterglow, I carefully got off of him and flopped down on the bed next to him. "Mmm," he hummed, rolling into me. "Now we need another bath." I laughed at that, leaning in and kissing him sweetly.

On the night of Christmas Eve, I set out for Kou's house, hiding a present under my bulky winter coat. "Where are you going?" Dojima asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Kou's," I said nonchalantly, shifting my arm to hide the present better.

"Hmmm? On Christmas Eve? Shouldn't you spend the evening with a girl?" Something like realization flickered over his face, and my brain worked overtime to think of a convincing response that would throw him off track.

"Oh, nah. We both struck out, so we're gonna drown our sorrows in Christmas cake together. Eh heh heh heh." My uncle seemed to buy it, so I gave a careless wave and headed out the door before he could try to discuss it with me any more.

Snow had begun to fall as I arrived at the Ichijo estate. Kou answered my knock almost immediately, and let me inside with a shy smile on his face. I removed my coat and handed him the present. "Merry Christmas," I said softly.

He blushed. "You didn't have to do that," he said, fingering at the ribbon.

I smiled. "I know that I didn't _have _to...I _wanted _to." He smiled and tore into the present right then and there.

"Oh! I love it!" he cried. It was a silver framed picture of the two of us. We were both sweaty and slightly red in the face, as Daisuke had taken the picture right after practice, and we were also wearing our uniforms.

"Sorry that we're all messy in it," I apologized.

He grinned. "No, that's the way I picture you. Sweaty and flushed...either on the court or in the bed." His eyes twinkled at me.

"Pervert," I teased.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black," he teased right back, and then leaned in and gave me a sweet kiss. "Come on, dinner's getting cold," he said, taking me by the hand and leading me into the living room.

I gasped as I saw what was awaiting me there. Candles of all shapes and sizes were lit all over the room. A homemade meal was waiting invitingly on the table, and a beautiful cake was sitting on the sideboard. I turned to Kou. "Wow," was all I could manage to say.

"Well, it is Christmas Eve," he responded.

I took him in my arms, earning a heated gasp from him. "You're wonderful," I whispered in his perfect little ear.

"N-no," he protested. "It's no big deal."

"It is a big deal," I insisted. "It's...really nice."

He blushed, and then grabbed my hand to lead me to the table. We ate the delicious curry he had prepared, then we cut into the cake and enjoyed two rather large slices. "Mmm..." he moaned, licking the last of the chocolate frosting from his fork.

"So, did you make that?" I asked.

He blushed. "No...I bought it from Junes..." he admitted sheepishly.

"That's okay," I said, savoring the flavor. "It doesn't matter."

"It does matter!" he protested. "I wish I could have made it, but..."

"But what?" I asked him. "I don't care about that. What matters is that you love me enough to do a whole Christmas Eve thing for me." He gave a soft sigh, and traced his fork lightly over his plate. I stood up, crossing over to his side of the table, and I suddenly kneeled before him. I grabbed roughly at his waistband, unfastening his pants and making him gasp loudly. "I ought to return the love," I breathed.

"You don't have to..." he managed to moan before I engulfed his manhood in my mouth. "Oh...Kenji..." he groaned. I sucked even more energetically in response to that. Soon he was releasing into my mouth, and I rocked back on my heels, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand and looking at him lovingly. He was still clutching onto the arms of the chair, his eyes shut tightly, and his body was trembling in the aftermath.

I smirked. "You're so cute when you're all helpless and overwhelmed like that." He fluttered his eyes open, and then rolled them as he blushed. He stood up, and led me by the hand to the bedroom. There, we leisurely disrobed each other, pausing to kiss and run our fingertips over each other's skin. I pulled him in close to me and held him there, feeling his heart pounding through his chest as it pressed against my own chest. I traced my fingers down his back, and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I love you," I told him.

"I love you, Kenji," he said breathlessly, then we moved onto the bed together. He laid on his back and I got over him, kissing his very sensitive spot between his neck and shoulder. "K-Kenji!" he stammered, thrusting his hips up at me. I smiled when I felt that his manhood had fully recovered, and was erect as he rubbed it against my abdomen. I planted a few more lingering kisses on his skin, then pulled away momentarily to get the lubrication out of the side table drawer.

I slicked myself down fully, then used the first finger of my wet hand to gently trace a circle around his tight entrance. He shuddered at the contact, arching his back and letting a little moan issue forth from his lips. I penetrated him with just the fingertip, and he groaned with pleasure, grabbing great handfuls of the sheets. I eased the entire finger in, then added the second finger and thrust them in and out of him. He was thrashing about on the bed by that point, begging me in no uncertain language to take him.

So I obliged him, withdrawing my fingers and instead replacing them with the head of my swollen organ. He bit his lip, turning his head to the side and whispering to himself. I took my hands to the backs of his thighs, pushing his knees in closer to his chest as I penetrated him fully. "Does it feel good, Kou?" I asked him in a soft voice as I pulsed against him.

"Yes," he whispered back, and I began to thrust. He was so tight, so warm, so perfect...I felt like I could never get enough of him. I lowered myself onto him, pressing our chests together, and continued to draw myself in and out of his body. "K-Kenji...I..." Kou suddenly stammered. Tears of joy shimmered at the corner of his eyes, and he trembled against me for a moment. I felt his essence spurting out over my skin before I realized he was already climaxing. He closed his eyes tightly, moaning incoherently as he thrust his body against mine again and again. I gave a low groan of satisfaction, and found bliss deep inside of him in the next moment.

We stayed together, kissing each other gently, then carefully pulled apart to clean up. We laid back down afterwards, and he cuddled up close to me. "Merry Christmas," he said softly, tousling my hair as he gazed into my eyes.

"Merry Christmas," I responded, and we fell asleep in each other's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

We felt like we had all the time in the world together, but of course we didn't. The downside of being in love is that time with that person flies by so quickly, and that was definitely true for us. Before we knew it, it was March, and my return to the city was looming over us like a heavy cloud.

"Maybe you could just stay here," Kou suggested. He was sitting on the small loveseat in my bedroom at my uncle's house, watching me pack my things. He had a pitiful expression on his face.

I shook my head sadly. "My parents want me home with them." He slumped down on the couch, and I walked over to him, placing my hands gently on his shoulders. "It's going to be okay, you know. We can visit each other every Sunday, and on holidays. I'll call and text you all the time."

Kou looked up at me, tears shimmering in his eyes. "I know. but...it just won't be the same, not seeing you at school every day, not being able to have lunch together..." He trailed off as a tear made its way down his cheek, and I wiped it away while murmuring soothingly.

"We'll make it work," I insisted. "I love you more than anything."

He smiled up at me, looking a little happier. "I love you too."

The next day, I caught the train back to the city. Kou went along to see me off at the station. I had already said all my goodbyes to my other friends, as well as my uncle and cousin, and it was just down to the two of us. "Goodbye," Kou said softly.

I shook my head. "No, don't say 'goodbye.' It's just 'see you later.' This is definitely not the end." Kou nodded, albeit sadly, and stepped into me for a hug. I wondered if anyone around us could tell that it was the lingering, clinging embrace of two lovers being parted, and not just a "bye bye buddy" hug, but at that point, I just didn't care. I held Kou in close to my body, breathing deeply to try to memorize his scent. For me, that was going to be the worst thing, to not be able to breathe him in every day.

He squeezed me tightly around the waist. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," I whispered back. I let go of him, gave him one last smile, and then boarded the train.

I was stuffing one of my bags into the overhead compartment when I was suddenly tackled from behind. "Please don't go," Kou sobbed, grasping onto me desperately. "I can't...I can't..." he repeated over and over, and I turned around to embrace him, choosing to ignore the curious stares of the other passengers.

"I'm sorry," I said simply. He just cried harder, and at that moment, the doors began to close. I didn't feel right shoving him off the train when he was so upset, so I just held onto him as I carefully sat down in a seat. He clung to the front of my shirt, sobbing into it. I stroked the back of his head softly, whispering comforting things to him.

When the ticket puncher came around, I just discreetly paid him for a second ticket. Kou was too much of a mess to even notice what was happening. He still had his face buried in my chest, even though his sobbing had stopped. I gently guided him to lay his head down in my lap. He curled his body up into the fetal position in the seat, and his fingers kneaded at my pants leg over and over.

He finally broke out of his misery coma several minutes later, sitting up and wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "God, I'm so pathetic," he lamented. He looked at me sheepishly. "I just...I just kind of have abandonment issues." He smiled wryly.

I gave a soft laugh. "Well, that's totally understandable, considering. It's okay. Shit, I'm pretty miserable right now too, but I'm not really a crier."

He smiled at me mischievously, and I groaned when I realized what he was thinking. "_I've_ seen you cry," he said, pointing his finger into my chest.

"Yeah, yeah...well, that was a totally different kind of crying." We smiled at each other, and then he let out a long exhale and leaned into me. I wrapped my arm around his back. Several of the other passengers had been watching us intently, and I just shrugged it off. If that was their idea of entertainment, whatever. Or maybe it was just concern for us, wondering if we were okay or not...I couldn't tell. Still, I just ignored them.

Kou looked up at me. "Hey. I get to see your house and stuff, right?"

"Mmm hmm. Might as well. Geez, you know, if you wanted to come over to my house, you could have just _asked_, instead of jumping on the train!" I teased him. He laughed lightly, and we stayed close together for the remainder of the train ride.

When we arrived in the city, my parents were waiting for me at the station. It had been a long time since I had seen them, almost a year, and I hugged them happily. Kou hung back a little, and I turned to him, introducing him as my best friend and basketball teammate. My parents welcomed him warmly, inviting him back to our house, and we all rode off in my dad's new car.

We ordered in Chinese at the house, and sat around eating, talking, and catching up. After the meal was over, my mother urged Kou to spend the night. "I mean, you might as well, right? School doesn't start for two more days. And it's already so late...I wouldn't feel right sending you home alone in the dark. I'm sure Kenji can lend you some clothes." Kou agreed happily, of course, and called his family to let them know where he was. They agreed to him staying over, and after he got off the phone, we played a board game with my parents.

Afterwards, we turned in to my bedroom. "Ah, just like I left it," I said, sliding my hand across my desk.

"Your parents are nice," Kou said, tucking a wispy strand of hair behind his ear.

"Yeah, they're pretty laid back."

"Still...you couldn't tell them about us, huh?"

"Heh, they're not THAT laid back. Probably one day...but I'm sure it was best not to spring that on them the very first time they met you!" Kou agreed wholeheartedly. "Now," I said, slipping over to the door and locking it, "We need to break in my bed." I waggled my eyebrows suggestively at him.

Kou blushed furiously. "We can't!" he protested. "Your parents are here!"

I shrugged. "So? We'll just have to be quiet."

He looked worried. "I don't think I _can _be quiet, once you start touching me."

I grinned wickedly at him, advancing and kissing at his neck. "Well then, I'll just have to press your face into my pillow, won't I?" I hissed in his ear.

"Ohhh...uhhh..." he moaned helplessly. My hands were already working at his zipper, trying to free him from his pants. My knuckle rubbed into his manhood through the fabric as I did so, making him gasp. His pants fell to his ankles as I started pulling up on his shirt, kissing at the pale skin I uncovered. "W-wait," he protested weakly.

"Wait for what?" I asked breathlessly, running my tongue teasingly over one nipple.

"I can't remember," he breathed, and I grinned as I pushed him down on my bed. "K-Kenji," he stammered as I palmed his swiftly burgeoning erection. "You're terrible."

"Oh, you love it," I said, laughing. I tugged down his briefs and lowered my head, taking him inside my mouth. I looked up and watched in amusement as he stuffed the side of his hand into his mouth to muffle himself. I swirled my tongue around his erection, making him tremble with pleasure.

I worked him diligently, and then he began bucking his hips upwards stiffly as he whimpered into his hand. I knew he was close, so I bobbed my head faster, and I was rewarded with a hot mouthful of his essence just seconds later. As I pulled away and swallowed, he melted back into the bed. "Mmm..." he moaned softly.

"My turn," I said, swiftly undressing myself. He started to sit up, but I pushed him back, instead straddling him wide at the shoulders and taking myself in hand, bumping my erection against his lips. He gave me a quick smile, and then parted those perfect lips, taking me inside. "Unnhh...Kou..." I moaned softly. He looked up at me with love filled eyes, and I thrust my hips down into his mouth over and over.

A few minutes later, I felt that familiar tingle building up, and then it exploded into blissful warmth as I released in his mouth. I reached down and stroked the side of his face affectionately. "Kou..." I whispered. "That was..." I trailed off, finishing the statement with just a smile. I pulled myself out of his mouth and moved off of him, curling up next to him in the bed. He wrapped his arms around my waist and snuggled in close to me.

The next morning, I awoke as sunlight streamed in the room. I rolled over and into Kou, who was turned away from me, and I nuzzled my face into the back of his head. His fine, silky hair tickled my face pleasurably, and I hugged him around the waist, feeling very happy. I was also extremely hard, as I always was first thing in the morning, and I rubbed it against Kou.

Kou's voice spoke up, raspy with sleep. "Ow. What are you poking me in the ass with?"

I grinned devilishly. "What do you think?" I slipped my morning arousal between his thighs suddenly, and made a few shallow thrusts. He gasped and giggled, squirming against me.

We both froze as we heard the sound of my mother rapping on the door loudly and calling out our names to tell us breakfast was ready. Even though there was no way she could know that we were entangled and naked in my bed, with very questionable intentions for each other, we still dressed quickly and with shameful flushed faces. Nothing like the sound of my mother's voice to put me out of the mood.

We went down to breakfast, feeling a little embarrassed in a silly way, since no one knew what we had been doing. My mother was especially chatty that morning, fortunately, so we weren't forced to make small talk. Kou spent half the day with me, and then my mother drove us to the train station. I gave Kou a stiff, awkward hug goodbye, since my mother was watching, and then she gathered him up in her arms and nearly squeezed the life out of him.

"You're welcome at our house any time, Kou-chan, and don't you forget that." She smiled at him amiably. "It's so nice that Ken-chan has finally made a good friend." She looked a little wistful as she spoke. "We've always felt guilty that we drag him all over because of our work and he never gets to settle anywhere long enough to make really long lasting friends. So please, even though he's moved back home, don't forget about him. Make sure you come to visit a lot!"

"Of course!" Kou chimed, looking incredibly cheerful. He reached out and rubbed the side of my arm affectionately, then skipped down the train platform and onto the waiting train. I touched my arm where he had touched me, and it seemed to radiate a gentle warmth. Even though I knew it was my imagination, it was comforting to feel like he was still there with me, holding onto my arm.


	9. Chapter 9

My senior year of high school began the next day. It was the same high school I had been in during my sophomore year, so I was already familiar with most of the students and teachers. Still, I felt like a bit of an outsider. It didn't help that my heart was still in Inaba, with Kou.

I quickly reconnected with all my old classmates and acquaintances. Like my mother had said, it was true that I didn't really have any close friends. We had only been in this town for one year before I transferred out, so it wasn't like I grew up with any of these kids. I always felt left out when they would make inside jokes that referred back to their junior high or even their elementary school days.

There was another newcomer in my class, a guy named Yoichi Sanada. He was loud and annoying, but I was forced into an acquaintanceship with him, for we were both on the basketball team. "Yo, Matsuda!" Yoichi yelled after me as I exited the classroom.

I turned back to him, trying to mask the annoyed scowl on my face. "Yeah?"

"Come on, let's walk to practice together."

I gave a low sigh, but acquiesced. I had really wanted to break away from everyone for a moment to call Kou, but it didn't seem like it was going to happen. It had been nine days since we had seen each other, due to us not being able to get together our first Sunday apart because of some family obligations he had. It was the longest time by far that we had ever gone without seeing each other, and although we were talking on the phone at every chance, we were longing for each other so badly that it was physically painful. We of course were alleviating our sexual frustration somewhat with phone sex almost every night, but it wasn't the same as being able to hold him, to kiss him, to breathe in his unique scent, to feel his soft skin, to see his beautiful, exotic eyes fluttering...

"Are you listening, Matsuda?" I was snapped out of my erotic daydreams about my boyfriend to the harsh reality of Yoichi's big ugly face pushed up to mine.

"Yeah, I'm listening." I evaded him and kept walking towards the gym.

"So I was saying, you seem to be really good at math. Will you explain today's lesson to me after we get done with practice?" I shrugged my okay, and we went into the locker room to change. I definitely wasn't trying to sneak peeks at Yoichi like I once had done with Kou - an accidental eyeful of his pimpled ass the day before was more than I ever wanted to see.

We changed quickly and got to practice. Unlike the tiny, pitiful Inaba team, which was really just me and Kou playing wholeheartedly and a handful of slackers that just wanted the sports credit on their college applications, this team was full of energetic, enthusiastic players. We practiced rebounding for half an hour, and then moved to some other skill drills. We all filed in to the showers afterwards, and I showered listlessly, nostalgic for the old days when it was just me and Kou in the showers together.

After practice was over, I settled down on the bench with Yoichi to try to explain the math problems to him. But we were continually distracted by a couple of players that decided to stay after for a game of one on one, so we packed up and headed for the library. However, the student council was holding interviews for new officers in there, and as it was beginning to rain outside, I finally just invited him over to my house, which was a short walk from the school.

"Nice place, man," Yoichi commented as we stepped inside and slipped off our shoes. We went up to my room, as my mother had a craft she was doing spread out all over the living room. I let Yoichi sit at my desk, and I stood beside him, tutoring him on the math lesson. "Uh, okay, I think I get it now." He smiled up at me. "You oughta be a math teacher."

I shrugged. "Maybe I will, one day." It had never really occurred to me, but it might make a good career choice, as it was something that came naturally to me.

Yoichi pointed up at my corkboard, which was covered in pictures of Kou. "Who's the girly boy?"

I snorted. "That's my best friend, Kou. And he's no girly boy; he's a way better basketball player than you."

Yoichi laughed. "He looks kind of fruity to me. You better watch yourself around him."

I gave an annoyed sigh. "Gee, that's a super way to get yourself never invited back to my house - insulting my friends."

He waved his hands in a gesture of peace. "Sorry, dude, sorry! I was just trying to be funny." I just rolled my eyes, and showed him to the door. "See ya at school tomorrow," he said, and I bid him goodbye.

I went back up to my room, and got out my cell, texting Kou. He messaged back a minute later with an apology, that he was at a family function and would have to call me later. I sighed heavily, flopping back on my bed. This was going to be a long year.

Yoichi approached me that Saturday after practice with a big grin on his face. "It's your lucky day, Matsuda. There's a big group date tomorrow, and they're short one guy. And your best buddy Yoichi nominated you."

I shook my head. "No thanks. I'm going back to Inaba to visit my friends."

Yoichi looked heartbroken. "Aw, man. What a letdown." He begged with me to change my mind, but it was nothing doing. I was firm in more ways than one that I was going to see Kou tomorrow, come hell or highwater.

And indeed, I took the early morning two hour train ride to Yasoinaba station the next day. Kou was waiting at the gates for me, looking a little giddy. My heart skipped as I saw his wispy hair blowing around in the wind, and those devastatingly gorgeous eyes gazing towards me. I ran forward and embraced him tightly, and then we hurried off for his house.

Once behind locked doors, we attacked each other. We couldn't even make it to the bedroom, instead falling down amongst the shoes in the entryway. I popped two buttons off his shirt in my haste to get him naked, and he drew blood on my thigh with his fingernails as he was furiously ripping my pants down. I was so desperate to have him that I didn't even feel any pain from it. Our mouths found each other again and again, kissing deeply, hungrily, passionately.

I kissed down his bare chest, trying to get to his erection. "Oh, no you don't," he gasped. "I get to suck you first."

"No!" I whined. "I have to taste you, because - " The rest of my sentence was left unsaid as I took him in my mouth and began sucking urgently. He groaned and cried out in pleasure, but wiggled against me furiously, trying to turn like some kind of human watch hand.

"Turn, turn," he insisted. "I can suck you too," he said, and I moved over him, straddling his face as I continued to fellate him energetically. I gave a muffled groan as I felt him grab onto my manhood and angle it so he could get his mouth on it. It felt so good, I almost choked on him, but I managed to keep focused on his pleasure while still enjoying my own. We were so pent up from thirteen days apart that it seemingly took only seconds before we were coming. I came so hard that I thought I was going to pass out, and I rolled off to the side after swallowing his essence.

I grimaced and reached underneath my back to remove a shoe that I had been lying on. "Who do all these shoes belong to? You live alone!"

He chuckled sheepishly. "Hey, I'm into footwear." He sat up and then laid his head on my chest. "Oh, Kenji, I love you so much. I've missed you so badly."

"Me too," I breathed, and then closed my eyes.

We eventually got up from the doorway, but didn't bother putting our clothes back on. Instead, I chased him into the bedroom, where I pushed him back onto the pillows and dipped my head to tease his nipples with my teeth. He moaned in pleasure, arching his back to press his hips up towards me. I smiled, reaching down and fondling his quickly recovered erection.

"We've got a lot of catching up to do," I panted.

"Oh yes," he responded. I slicked him down with lube and then straddled him at the waist. He held his erection up and I slowly sat on it, moaning and groaning as he penetrated me. "It feels so good," he said through gritted teeth, and I sat all the way down on him. I paused to lean down and kiss him deeply, then I began quickly moving up and down on him. I wrapped a hand around my own erection and pumped it furiously.

"Ohhh, Kou..." I moaned. "I'm going to fuck you all day long..." He moaned happily in response, and with a sharp cry, I exploded, spraying his chest with several spurts. I felt him trembling underneath me, and then he was wailing as he came deep inside of me. I collapsed down onto his chest, kissing him over and over. Then we carefully pulled apart, and cuddled up to each other, falling into blissful sleep.

We napped for about two hours, then woke up and started up again. I flipped him on his stomach and kissed my way down his back, lashing my tongue out when I got to his sensitive little entrance. He moaned in rapture as I pleasured him lingually, digging his fingers into the sheets. I pulled away to get the lube, then wet my engorged manhood and angled the tip down to press at him. He pushed himself back at me a little bit, and I penetrated him partially with a broken cry. We both moaned loudly with pleasure as I pressed deeper and deeper. Once I was buried to the hilt, I began to pump in and out of him.

I put my hands on his hips and pulled him up to kneeling. He immediately reached down and started stroking himself, and I layered my hand over his. "Oh, Kenji..." he groaned. I gave several hard thrusts, making him cry out. He pumped his hand faster on himself, and then he gave several strangled gasps and a long moan as he released. The beautiful sound of his pleasure was more than enough for me, and I cried his name as I found release deep within him.

As we pulled apart and snuggled up together, he gave a short laugh. "What?" I asked him, kissing his shoulder.

"The sheets...I've been able to go almost two weeks without washing them, because you haven't been around to mess them up."

I pressed a finger to his lips. "Don't forget that you're responsible for half of the mess." He smiled coyly, and I laughed as I leaned in and kissed him lovingly. "Oh, Kou, it's so wonderful to be home."

He murmured happily. "So you really think of Inaba as home, huh?"

I looked deep in his eyes. "No. _You're _my home."

He blinked once at me, then his eyes shimmered. "Oh...that's so romantic, I think I'm going to cry."

I blushed. "Don't make fun of me," I mumbled, looking down.

He gave a long, trembling sigh. "I'm not..." he whispered, and I looked back up to see one tear streak down his face.

"Oh, Kou," I whispered, leaning in and kissing him. We embraced each other tightly and just lay together.

We finally were moved by hunger, heading out to Aiya. It was already past lunchtime, but Kou texted Daisuke, and he showed up to eat "lunch, round two," as he called it, in order to spend some time with me. "So, you just get here?" he asked as he stabbed at a potsticker with his chopsticks.

"No, I took the early morning train," I admitted.

"Oh, but..." Realization flickered across his face as he looked back and forth at us, surely taking in our blissful expressions, as well as Kou's kiss swollen lips. "Oh. Oh! I get it. Uh, no details necessary. So, anyway..." he said, changing the subject rapidly. "Kou, did you tell him about this year's basketball team?"

"Oh, yeah." He turned to me. "We've actually got a couple of players who give a damn this year, believe it or not. They're from the new crop of first years. It's kind of nice...although nothing is like having you on the team." He gazed at me adoringly.

"Yeah, nobody to feel up in the locker room," Daisuke grumbled, and then shut up after a glare from Kou. "Yikes!" he said. The three of us laughed and talked for about an hour in the restaurant, then went for a walk towards the river to spend some more time together. Contrary to my promise to fuck Kou all day long, we were both a little worn out, so we didn't mind sharing the day with Daisuke. I slipped my hand surreptitiously into Kou's as we all sat in a row at the floodplains gazebo, and Kou smiled at me lovingly, laying his head on my shoulder.

But unfortunately, the day couldn't last forever. Kou saw me off at the train station just as the sun was setting, but refrained from jumping on the train as he had done at our last parting. I was grateful that there were no villagers around when we said our goodbyes, and I was able to kiss Kou and hug him as hard as I wanted to. We pledged our love to each other once again, and promised to see each other the next Sunday.

The following day, at lunch, I was busily messaging back and forth with Kou, as Yoichi hung around me like a mosquito. I tried to ignore him the best I could. "Who are you texting, your _girlfriend_?" he asked me.

I just kept texting. "Maybe."

He glanced over my shoulder. "Oooh, _Yesterday was so amazing, but I'm already horny again._ Woo hoo!" He gave a wolf whistle, and I pulled my cell out of his line of vision.

It rang just seconds later, and I quickly answered it. "Hey," I said, my voice softening considerably. The pleasant tones of Kou's smooth voice responded. "Did you get my last text?" I asked him.

Unexpectedly, Yoichi grabbed my phone out of my hands and put it to his own ear, much to my annoyance. I flailed and tried to retrieve it as he dodged me and talked into it. "Hey! Is this Matsuda-kun's lovergirl? Ahaha...huh?" He listened in silence for a moment, and then handed me back the phone without another word.

"Kou?" I said as I pressed the phone against my ear, glancing with annoyance at the dumbstruck Yoichi.

"Who the hell was that?" Kou asked me, sounding just as annoyed as I was.

"Some dumb classmate of mine. I'm sorry about that," I apologized. I took notice that Yoichi was still frozen in place. "What did you say to him? He looks like he got struck by lightning."

"Nothing, really," Kou insisted. "I asked who he was, and told him to give the phone back to you."

"Oh. Snap out of it," I said in an irritated voice to Yoichi.

Kou exclaimed suddenly. "Oh, crap. The bell just rang here. I'll talk to you later tonight, okay? Love you."

"Love you too," I murmured back, turning my body away from Yoichi as I spoke. After I hung up, I turned back to him. "What's your problem?"

"That...that was a guy."

I sighed heavily. "So? Am I not allowed to have friends from other schools?"

"You said..._love you too_."

Annoyance flickered across my face. "So? Is it any of your business?"

"And then all that texting about being horny? You were saying that to a GUY? You're _gay_?" He hissed the word out like it was a curse. I just stared at him coldly and calmly. "No way," he said. "No way. You're like, not even girly at all." I just sighed in annoyance and turned away.

"Go away, Yoichi." He stumbled off, still mumbling "No way" to himself over and over.

He avoided me after that, which was fine with me. I worried a little that he would start blabbing to other students, but I comforted myself in the fact that he was such a moron, no one believed half of what he said, anyway. A few weeks later, we were finally okay with each other again, I guess; in that we were able to play basketball together without me scowling and him looking nauseated.

Several weeks into the school year, Kou and I lay in bed one night talking. "So, are you already applying to colleges?" he asked me.

"Mmm, not yet," I said. "What about you?"

"Oh, of course. Well, my parents already got me accepted to Tokyo University on our name alone, which is kind of annoying. I wanted to feel like I earned it, but..."

"Wow, Tokyo University," I said. "That's a little out of my league."

"No, it's not!" he insisted. "You're a way better student than you give yourself credit for. And listen. I've been researching scholarships there. They've got one for students that are studying to be math teachers. It's some trust left by a former math professor there. You should totally apply for it."

I laughed lightly. "They'd never pick me."

"At least try," he said. "For me."

"All right," I said, giving in. "But don't hold your breath." I was quiet for a minute. "What happens if I can't get in?"

"Well...I've been looking into community colleges in that area...there's Kawamura Tech just a few miles away...we could always get an apartment in between the two places..."

I laughed. "You've been doing a lot of research on my behalf, haven't you?"

He laughed nervously. "Well, yeah. It's just that...living with you next year is all I can think about some times."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," I agreed.

"Can you imagine? Always being together?"

"You'll get sick of me."

"Never!" he exclaimed. "Kenji...I want to be with you all the time...forever..." I heard soft snuffling sounds, and I realized he was crying.

"Don't cry, Kou," I said softly. "I promise you...we will be together. Forever." He sighed happily.

"Oh, Kenji...I love you..."

"I love you, too."

"Mmm....now, say, what are you wearing?" Kou suddenly purred. I started laughing, and he sooned joined in. We talked late into the night, and also had a quick round of phone sex, of course.

I too, longed for the day when we could always be together, and I knew it was coming soon. We just had to make it through the year.


	10. Chapter 10

One day at a time, we slowly plodded through our year apart. Halfway through the year, the culture festivals were to occur at both of our schools. Mine happened to be on a different weekend than the one in Inaba, so I was able to attend the Sunday portion of the Inaba culture festival, and Kou came to the Sunday portion of my festival.

Visiting him was no big deal, because I knew everyone already, but I was really excited about him coming to see my school and my classmates. My homeroom was doing a "Foods of the World" stand, and Kou eagerly tasted all the slightly strange things we had prepared.

A girl from one of the second year classes, who I recognized as being Yoichi's sometimes girlfriend, came over to our booth with some of her friends. She eyed Kou, and whispered something to her friends. "So, Matsuda-senpai," she began, stifling a giggle, "Is this your boyfriend?"

Kou and I both froze, unsure of whether to deny or acknowledge her question. We were spared by one of her friends speaking up. "What? Tomomi-chan, what the hell are you talking about?"

She turned to her friend with a dumb look on her face, curling a piece of her hair around her finger as she spoke. "Yoichi told me Matsuda-senpai was totally gay."

Her friend groaned. "And you believed him? Ugh, remember when he told us that he'd been scouted by the NBA? And you know how true that turned out to be. Geez, think first before you go asking people dumb stuff like that!" She flashed an apologetic look at me, and the group of girls moved off.

Kou gave a weak laugh. "Guess the word is out about us, huh?"

"Yeah, but it's not a very trustworthy word. Relax." I gave him a carefree grin, and he returned it.

Later, when I was free of my booth duties, we wandered around the festival together. "Ooh, let's go in here," Kou insisted, tugging on my sleeve to pull me into a "Tarot Fortune Telling" booth. I rolled my eyes, but let him drag me in there.

Inside, a gaudily done up girl shuffled a deck of tarot cards. "Welcome, welcome," she said, trying to sound mysterious and failing abysmally. "Would you like your fortune told?" We nodded, and she shuffled the cards some more. "Okay, which one of you should I do first?" she asked, pausing before dealing out the cards.

"Do both of us at the same time," Kou blurted out, then laughed nervously. "You know, it'll save time."

She shrugged, and started slapping down cards. "Now let's see," she mused, obviously peeking under the table to check with a "Tarot Cards for Dummies" type book. "Uh...that can't be..." she muttered, glancing back and forth from the cards and her poorly hidden reference guide. "Ummm...maybe I did it wrong."

"What does it say?" Kou asked breathlessly.

"Well, sorry about this, but...it says, _Your love for each other is eternal. You will overcome all obstacles, and be united as one._"She giggled a little. "That sounds really gay, so sorry. But that's how it came out."

"Thank you!" Kou said, smiling so widely I thought his face might split. He reached in his pocket and dropped a large handful of coins in the tip jar. The girl widened her kohl-darkened eyes as the two of us scurried out of the booth together.

"You." I rolled my eyes, shaking my head at Kou as he positively bounced down the hallway.

"Shush. The cards don't lie," he sang. I smiled too, and bumped my shoulder into his on the sly.

That December, the letter came in the mail that I had been waiting for. I had been accepted to Tokyo University, on full scholarship! My parents and I rejoiced, and my mother immediately began planning the vacation to Hawaii she and my father would take with all the money they had saved for my college tuition, that would no longer be needed. My father chided her, and promised me that the money would be put in savings that I could access, since it would have been spent on me anyway. My mother pouted a little, but agreed. "But we could still go to Okinawa with a little bit of the money we're saving..." My father and I rolled our eyes and laughed, and then we all went out to dinner to celebrate.

When I got home, I immediately phoned Kou to tell him the good news. He was ecstatic, to put it mildly, and immediately began sifting through his printouts of good apartments close to the university. "And this one, this one has a balcony, and it's only a block from the main entrance to the school," he said breathlessly.

"Whatever you choose, I'll be fine with," I told him.

"Well, why don't we go together?" he suggested. "School's out starting next week, and we can go up to Tokyo for a few days and check it out." I agreed, and about a week later, we were in the heart of the capital, scouting out apartments.

One of the places we visited was a gorgeous complex, right across the street from the university. It was gated, had a lovely courtyard and landscaped front, and the apartment was just adorable. It was extremely expensive, however, and I winced at the amount the apartment manager told us. We discussed it as she stepped away to take a phone call. "Kou...I can't afford even half of that."

He blinked at me. "I'm paying for it."

I balked. "I can't let you do that. It's not fair."

"But why not?" he protested. "My parents are going to have to pay for a one bedroom for me anyway...what's the difference of if you're here or not?"

"Still...it doesn't seem right."

"Please...please let me do this for you, Kenji," Kou begged me. "I mean, just think...this could be _our _place. Me and you..." He stepped closer to me, trailing off as he brought his lips to mine. I gave a soft groan, melting into his kiss.

We stepped away from each other abruptly as the manager reentered the room. "Sorry about that," she said briskly. "But say, wouldn't you two be interested in a two bedroom? This is just a one bedroom model. I can show you the..."

"One bedroom is enough, thank you," Kou said, cutting her off. She arched one well sculpted eyebrow, but said nothing. "We'll take it," Kou said decisively. He looked at me, his eyes shimmering with love, and I looked back at him lovingly. "Our place," he whispered, and I silently slipped my hand into his.

We graduated with honors from our high schools that spring, and excitedly made plans to move into our new apartment. There was something nagging me though, and I knew I needed to take care of it before I moved onto the next stage of my life. I sat my parents down that evening. My mother wrung her hands nervously. "Oh, goodness," she bemoaned. "This is just like that movie. Oh no, Ken-chan, don't tell me you're on pills!"

"Uh..." I laughed nervously. "No, mom, I'm not doing drugs. Please, just listen to me." I took a deep breath, and then began speaking. "You know that I'm moving to Tokyo for college, and that Kou and I are going to share an apartment."

"That Kou-chan is paying for, that dear boy," my mother interjected.

My father sighed. "Let him speak, Keiko."

I took another breath, and kept talking. "Kou and I aren't just best friends...he's my boyfriend." I paused for a moment, letting the declaration sink in. I was too afraid to look at their faces, not wanting to see their disappointment or disgust with me.

I got the shock of my life as my mother sighed impatiently. "Well, yes, of course." I choked on air as I looked up at her. She looked over at my father and shrugged. "I mean come on, a mother knows that kind of thing. He's so good looking; I mean, he's your son after all, and never a single girlfriend? Spends every free minute he has on the phone with Kou-chan and every day off at his house? And the poor things, the very first night Ken-chan was home, they came out the next morning acting so guilty that I knew immediately what they had been doing in there. It was rather cute, really. I remember making a lot of silly small talk to make them more comfortable."

I just stared in amazement at my mother. She had known all along, and never given me the slightest hint.

"And just think! With the money we're saving on not having to pay for his rent, we can go to Hawaii AND Okinawa!" She smiled giddily, and I gave an awkward laugh.

"Okay, then..." I said, clapping my hands on the tops of my thighs with finality. I stood up. "Good to get that all cleared up."

My mother looked up from the travel brochures she had seemingly pulled out of thin air. "Well, and of course since Kou-chan's adopted, he won't have any qualms about adopting some grandkids for me down the road, will he?" she said cheerfully.

I blushed furiously, backing away and hurrying up the stairs. "Geez, mom..." I groaned as I left. I retreated to my bedroom and called Kou. "Well, you'll never guess what I just told my parents."

He gasped. "You didn't."

"I did," I confirmed.

"No, no, no..." he moaned. "Now they won't let you come live with me."

I snorted. "Like that would stop me. I'm an adult now. But listen..." I recounted to him my mother's amazingly cheerful reaction to my coming out.

"I can't believe it..." he whispered. "So say, maybe if I can get my mother pumped about going to Hawaii, I could tell her too?"

I laughed. "I...don't think it works that way. My mother is a special case."

"She sure is," Kou agreed.

"And get this...she said, 'Since Kou's adopted, you guys will probably adopt a bunch of grandkids for me, right?'" I laughed, rolling onto my back.

"Well, sure..." he said softly. I felt a blush creep up into my face. "I mean, wouldn't it be nice, one day?"

I smiled slowly. "Yeah..." I suddenly imagined pushing a little child on the swings...our little child... Kou cooking dinner for all of us...just a happy little family. It was nice to imagine that one day, we could take a child that was in the same situation that Kou once was - abandoned and unloved - and give them a home. I felt all fuzzy and warm just thinking about it.

We moved into our new apartment the next week. The place was smaller than Kou's guest house on his family's estate, but we were able to fit all of our essentials inside. Moving was exhausting work, and that evening, after taking a hot shower to ease our sore muscles, we flopped into the bed.

"Hey..." Kou said softly, rolling over to me. "It's our first night living together."

"Mmm hmm," I responded, my eyes getting heavy with sleep. "Let's make it special."

"Yes," he yawned. He leaned in and kissed me, then slipped his hand down the front of my pajama pants. I gave a few weak thrusts up into his hand, and reached around his waist to squeeze his ass. Kou pressed his face into my chest as he fondled me, and the movement of his hand slowly dwindled down.

"Kou?" I whispered. A soft snoring came back in response. I gave a quiet chuckle, carefully removed his hand from my pants, and fell deeply asleep as well. The next morning, Kou was a little embarrassed that he had fallen asleep during foreplay. I assured him that if he hadn't, I would have, for I had been just as exhausted.

We went grocery shopping for the first time together that day. Of course, we had been to the grocery store together before, and even bought ingredients to make dinner. But we soon discovered there were so many things to think about when stocking a completely empty kitchen. "And what about black pepper?" Kou said, adding one more thing to our rapidly filling cart. "Oh, and we'll need curry spice, of course. Do you think we need cinnamon?"

"What for ?"

"Well, I might want to make...french toast or something."

I snorted. "You've never made french toast before."

"Well, maybe I'll learn," he said, tossing the cinnamon in the cart.

"Hey, who's paying for all this?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

He rolled his eyes. "I'll pay for the cinnamon myself...geez...but when I'm eating super yummy french toast, you can't have any." I laughed, and he laughed too. We kept moving around the store, adding more and more things until our cart was soon filled to the brim.

That night, Kou made us spaghetti, and then we took a long bath together. We were fortunate to have a Japanese style tub in the small apartment. It had been a necessity for Kou, who loved a bubble bath more than anything. After the bath, I urged Kou to lay down on the bed, where I began massaging his shoulders and back. "Mmm..." he moaned. "That feels so good. I'm so sore..."

"I know," I told him, and continued to rub his back. I worked my way down, and when I reached below his waist, I knew he was interested in more than just a massage by the way he was lifting his hips slightly at me. So I obliged him by dipping my head down and licking gently at his entrance. He shuddered and moaned into the pillow. After a few minutes of teasing, I prepared myself and positioned for penetration. "Kou..." I whispered.

"Kenji," he sighed back, and then he gave an adorable little cry as I pushed myself inside of him. "Unnhhh, unnhhh..." he moaned. I groaned with pleasure as I worked myself deeper into him. Then I began to thrust, and Kou moaned and whimpered with delight. After a couple of minutes, however, he stopped me, wanting to get on top. I pulled out, then lay down on my back. He moved over me, straddling me and sitting down on my erection. Once he had me fully inside, he paused, closing his eyes and seemingly savoring the feeling. He opened his eyes a moment later and began to move, lifting himself up and down on me over and over.

He reached down and began stroking himself. I placed my hands on his hips, guiding him up and down, and I watched, mesmerized, as he worked himself to the brink. His hand pumped faster and faster, and he cried out suddenly. "Kenji!" A thick stream of his essence shot out, landing on my abdomen. It was quickly followed by three shorter spurts, which dribbled down his hand and onto my body. Watch his ecstasy only stoked my own passion, and I jerked my hips up into him rapidly, giving an anguished groan as I climaxed just a few moments later.

He collapsed down onto me, breathing heavily and whispering my name over and over. I stroked the back of his head lovingly, and told him I loved him. We pulled apart carefully and lay down together, holding each other and murmuring happily.

School started a few days later. After orientation and registration, we discovered that we had managed to get a class together. Even though he was studying classic Japanese literature and I was studying education with an emphasis in math, we both had basic foundation classes that had to be taken before we got to the meat of our majors. So, we were in Biology 101 together. Of course we immediately chose each other as lab partners. I was pleasantly surprised that he was a very diligent student when it came to biology - I knew that he wasn't that good with anything involving math, so I had naturally assumed it extended to science. But since biology was one of the few sciences that used very little math, he did just fine in it.

We were also both taking Composition from the same professor - just at different times. When I found out, I tried to get into his time period, but it was completely full. He couldn't move into my class because he already had World History at that time, and it wasn't being offered at any other convenient times for him. But at least since we had the same professor, we were able to study the material together. I also had the distinct advantage of being able to be forewarned that there would be a pop quiz that day, as Kou's class was two hours before mine. A quick, discreet text from Kou could drastically improve my scores. He groused that I was getting off easy, but I pointed out that I still had to study - I would just have a heads up of what material to review before going into class that day.

A few weeks into school, my last class of the day, Sociology, was canceled for the day, and I made my way back to the apartment. As I let myself in, I heard an awful off key singing that I soon realized was Kou. I was rather surprised, as he never sang. I slipped my shoes off and tiptoed into the bedroom, where Kou was tidying up while apparently rocking out to his MP3 player. He had a bandanna tied over his hair, and a cooking apron around his waist, making him look like some kind of housewife. He hadn't noticed my presence yet, and continued to warble terribly as I stood in the doorway, watching with an amused grin on my face.

He suddenly became aware of me, and wheeled around, clamping his mouth shut. He pulled his earbuds out of his ears, his face getting redder and redder. "When did you get home?" he squeaked, looking mortified.

"Just now," I said, and then broke down into full on laughter.

"Stop it!" he said, jutting out his bottom lip. "See, that's why I never sing!"

"It's not just that," I choked out between giggles, "You look like a cleaning lady."

"Well, I'm _cleaning_," he huffed. I just laughed harder, struggling to breathe and feeling tears budding in the corners of my eyes. "Get out!" he yelled, trying to shut the bedroom door on me. I pushed it back open before he could shut it all the way. "Stop laughing at me!" he whined.

"Okay," I said, standing up straight and pursing my lips as I tried to keep a straight face. He continued to glare at me, and my face wavered for a moment, then cracked in amusement once again.

"Stop it!" he moaned, folding his arms and turning away from me. I laughed more, stepping forward and wrapping my arms around his waist and nuzzling my face into his hair. "You suck!" he cried.

"I know I do. I'm pretty good at it," I responded coyly. He trembled a little bit, and then began laughing. I pushed him down on the bed, and began undressing him, starting with the apron. "But I just washed the sheets," he protested.

"Would you rather do it on the floor?" I questioned him, a devilish gleam in my eye.

"No," he mumbled. "Then I'd have to steam clean the carpet, and that's more work." He gave into me with a little sigh, reaching down and unfastening his own pants. "Well, just try not to get it anywhere."

"Oh no, of course not," I whispered. "I won't waste one delicious drop." He shuddered with pleasure as I kissed my way down his smooth pale chest. I tugged his pants and briefs down, and took him in my mouth with one quick motion. He was already hard, and I tasted his sweetness enthusiastically while looking up at his flushed, aroused face. His long eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks.

"Kenji..." he moaned, reaching down and tangling his fingers in my shaggy silver bangs. I bobbed my head on him, trying to give him the maximum amount of pleasure possible. My hands massaged lightly at his upper thighs as I worked him, my fingers occasionally straying upward to stroke at his length between lashes of my tongue. He writhed desperately underneath me, his head falling back as his panting and moaning became more heated. "Kenji...Kenji...I'm going to come..." he groaned, and then his hips lifted up stiffly off the bed as he released into my mouth. I drank him down eagerly, sucking to pull the last drops out of him just as promised.

He melted back into the bed, looking up at me in adorable contentment. I crawled up over him, resting my face in the crook of his neck and letting loose a long exhale. We laid together happily for a few minutes, until he had recovered, and he pushed me off and to the side. Then he kneeled over me, undressing me with swift, nimble fingers. "My turn, huh?" I asked breathlessly.

"Yes," he responded, as he tugged my boxers down. "But I ought to bite you, for laughing at me earlier." He stuck his nose in the air and sniffed in a hurt way.

"Eek!" I cried. "D-Don't bite me! I won't laugh at you ever again, I swear."

"Humph." Without another word, he dipped his head to my groin and stretched his tongue out to run it up the length of my manhood. I groaned with pleasure and sank into the sheets as I felt the tip of his tongue swirl around the head. He then ran his teeth lightly up and down the shaft, just to tease me, I'm sure. It felt pleasurable nonetheless, and I wiggled underneath him. He retracted his teeth and returned to sucking me with a soft mouth, and I reached down to pet his head affectionately.

It didn't take but a few minutes for me to reach orgasm, and soon I was spilling out into his sweet, perfect little throat. Afterwards, I pulled him up to lay on my chest, and we snuggled together. "Kenji?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"Hmm?"

"Are you happy?"

"Very," I responded. "Are you?"

"Mmm hmm." He nuzzled his face into my chest. "You'll never leave me, right?"

"Never. I'll be with you always."

That night, he fell asleep before me, and I lay beside him, watching his peaceful face. I felt that I had truly found where I belonged - with him, and it was the most fantastic feeling with the world. I knew that the two of us shared a bond that could never be broken.

**THE END**

(and they lived happily ever after.)

**So that's it, folks! Strength Social Link is Maxed; you can now create the persona Zaou-Gongen! Er, no, not really. I wrote this story with a definite arc and ending in mind for the two of them, which was a big change from my usual stories, which usually just peter out. Maybe I'm actually growing as a writer, in that I'm able to wrap up stories now! It may be a disappointment for those of you that wanted to see more hot Kou and Main action, but you can always reread it, right? I hope you enjoyed this little tale. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
